


Holby Academy

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Casualty (TV), Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Holby Academy is a middle school with a thriving population of students with Dr. Henrik Hanssen at the helm. Lofty is a higher level teaching assistant and has recently qualified as a family support worker. Lofty like all the teachers in the school cares for the children in the school, even the young people who try to put up a shield. He has the uncanny ability to form interesting relationships with both staff and students. Lofty does however have one problem. The Science teacher Dom Copeland  and Lofty had become very close in Doms's first year, had a one night stand over the holiday. Cue awkwardness of coming back to school and working together. But just to make things even more complicated a face from Lofty's past has returned, and while he was away, he began to see Lofty as something more than a friend. What will Lofty do? Lofty doesn't know how he feels, but he knows one thing, he is going to hurt someone. But who?





	1. Chapter 1

Story written for the Scrub in, and we are going to get some Dofty magic and Dyfty magic? Well there will be both throughout the story, but how will the story end? Read on, and you shall see! Xx

Holby Academy  
Inset Day 1  
3rd September 

There were days when Lofty loved his job. He loved working with the kids and supporting them. As both a HLTA and Family Support Worker due to budget cuts. Housemates Lofty and Robyn had arrived early and were chatting quietly. They were currently discussing Lofty’s summer, or summer fling was more apt a word. 

“A new year of school! How exciting.” Robyn gushed “won’t it be, you know awkward working with Dom?”  
Lofty and Robyn had been friends for so long that Robyn knew how seriously Lofty took everything including relationships.  
“It’s unlikely. His choice rather than mine. Apparently because I have never slept with a guy before, I don't understand my feelings. You know me I am a simple guy, and I know what love feels like but obviously not to him” Lofty said with a shrug  
“True. We'll surely it shouldn’t matter?” Robyn asked confused  
“Hm... Charlotte was so sweet this morning?” Lofty said quickly opting to change the subject, he didn’t like thinking about how things had failed over the holiday, because the saddest thing was he thought that he and Dom had, had something.  
“I was so sad leaving her at nursery. Thanks for coming by the way. It was heart breaking.” Robyn confided “I’m glad you were there to drag me away”  
“Never mind. You'll see her when we finish.” Lofty said in a soft voice  
Robyn moved her neck a little stiffly, and Lofty gave her a questioning look.  
“I slept awkwardly last night, my necks really sore” Robyn answered moving her neck slightly  
Lofty stood behind her and began to gently massage her neck, causing her to moan softly.  
“God those hands are amazing. Dom has no idea what he is missing out on" Robyn said softly. One thing she loved about Lofty was that he always knew what she needed, but then to be honest Robyn always knew what Lofty needed. 

At that moment Dom and Zosia walked into the hall, chatting and stopping short watching Lofty give Robyn a massage. Zosia smiled in greeting and Dom quickly glanced away awkwardly.  
Dom sat down a few seats away, glancing at Lofty who kept his eyes on Robyn's shoulders until he heard the door open. He glanced up at the door. A middle aged man appeared through the door, with sandy red hair and rugged appearance following Zoe who was heading to her office quickly. Lofty immediately stopped his massage, and Robyn glanced up already knowing why. Lofty smiled at the man, who moved his hand in acknowledgment.  
Dom watched the exchange with interest as Lofty patted the chair next to him. The man glanced around glanced around briefly, almost seeing what other options were available before he walked slowly over. As he was in arms reach; Lofty sprang into a hug with a big grin on his face. The man seemed prepared for this moment, making his body go limp for a second before loosely putting his arms around Lofty. Tentatively. Lofty smiled and the man sat down next to him, seeming to shuffle his chair a little closer and Lofty began to ask him about his time away, filling him in, on what had happened at school. Lofty moved his arms around gesturing wildly making the man start, however he patiently sat there listening. Dom sat opposite  
“That’s Dylan” Zosia whispered “Science teacher who took a sabbatical last year” whispered to a still glaring, though slightly confused Dom.  
“Oh, OK” Dom answered he continued as he was able to overhear the conversation between Lofty and Dylan.  
"I've um... Just returned but did you, you know, want to come around mine afterwards? I’ll make dinner?" Dylan offered  
"Yeah, that would be great" Lofty said with a smile before noting others had arrived. Essie and Sacha appeared to in deep conversation, taking up the last few chairs and a few new faces Lofty didn't recognise.  
Mr Hanssen, the head of Holby Academy stood up and everyone ceased talking.  
"Good morning everyone, Welcome to a new term at Holby Academy. Before we start, can everyone introduce the self, their role and how long they've been here. I am Mr Hanssen, I have been headteacher for 7 years, my door is always open. I have always felt a sense of pride with my team and I hope that continues this year. Now let me introduce new faces Ms. Chowder and Ms. McKenrick, they are our student teachers for the year. Mr. Keogh also returns from his sabbatical. Now would the rest of the team introduce yourselves. “  
"Jac Naylor, Head of Science. My door is never open. Teaching here 5 years. Any problems see Fletch" She said indicating to the man next to her  
“I’m Fletch, administrator and staffing team manager. Any problems or staff shortages let me know. Yes my door is always open for anything else. Been here 3 years”  
"Connie Beecham, deputy head for 6 years. I’m in charge of staff training and English Lead"  
“Zoe, deputy head of school and Science lead, I’ve been here 5 years”  
"Sacha Levey, inclusion manager and pastoral care, ensuring we meet everyone of our student’s needs. 6 years"  
"Essie Harrison, English teacher, 3 years" The petite blonde women next to him spoke  
"Serena Campbell, Head of Mathematics, Worked here for 6 years"  
"Donna Jackson, dramatic arts lead, 2 years"  
"Robyn Miller. HLTA, 3 years"  
"Lofty, to most including my students, pastoral care assistant lead with Sacha and Mr. Chiltern when I am covering class as a HLTA. Been here 3 years"  
"Dylan Keogh, just returned from sabbatical. Science teacher. 4 years"  
"Meena Chowdy, Trainee Science Teacher"  
"Nicky McKenrick, Trainee Maths Teacher"  
"Dom Copeland, Science teacher, I’ve been here 1 year"  
"Zosia March, languages teacher, 2 years"  
"Ethan Hardy, Maths teacher, 3 years"  
"Alicia Monroe, English Teacher, 3 years"  
"Duffy Fairhead, home economics teacher, 6 years"  
"Charlie Fairhead, Lead Additional educator, too many years” He said making everyone chuckle  
“Max, premises manager 4 years”  
“Daniel Evans, ICT teacher, NQT, this is my first year” A young blonde haired man answered  
“Milly Cruise, English teacher, first year here” Milly sat tall, with long brown hair and piercing eyes.  
“Samantha Harris, Safeguarding lead, 3 years” A bubbly woman answered  
“Right, thank you everyone. Today’s training Safeguarding…” Hanssen said getting up and an allowing Samantha Harris to take the lead.

Author's Note: Most of these characters are only going to be mentioned briefly in the story. Next Chapter will be posted very, very, very soon. Xx


	2. Inset day Lunch and Revelations

Inset Day: Lunch Break and Dinner

During the lunch break Dom watched Lofty like a hawk, as he sat between Dylan and Robyn enjoying their lunch break together. They were chatting, well Lofty and Robyn were, Dylan seemed to be listening though. Dom excused himself from Zosia and went over to introduce himself to Dylan properly. He had been looking after Dylan’s form and class last year, before being offered a permeant position.   
"Hey, it's great to be back. I'm Dom Copeland I've been covering your classes" He said with what he hopes is a friendly smile to Dylan Keogh, even though being friendly was the last thing on his mind.  
"Indeed" Dylan replied "They've offered you another post. You must have done well"  
"I worked hard, but it was worth it." Dom answered proudly “I think they are ready for anything now especially their exams”  
"I will see what my year 11 group have learnt, you can never be over prepared. They need to give 100%" Dylan answered with a shrug before picking up his sandwich and taking a bite  
"Well I got them through year 10. Robyn, Lofty... Did you have good summers?"  
He asked with what he hoped was his most charming smile, though from the look Robyn gave him, he wasn’t fooling anyone. She seemed a little annoyed at him, but that could have been his paranoia, maybe? After all it wasn’t like Robyn was Lofty’s best friend and pretty much roasted anyone that even remotely hurt Lofty. She was incredibly protective, he’d noted the previous year when he had said something by mistake, hurting Lofty’s feelings. Similar to him and Zosia really he mused.  
Robyn glanced at Lofty before Lofty smiled back politely  
"I got to spend lots of time with friends, did some traveling around the UK, Stayed at my Gran’s, you know valuing the free time I had with people I don’t often get to see.” Lofty said   
"We had a great summer, chatting, catching up, spending it with Charlotte...We found this lovely park to take her, mind you, poor Lofty got told a few times that his ‘daughter’ was lovely” She said making Lofty smile at the memory “Talking about relationships and all that jazz, Or lack of. Like I said Lofty all the good guys taken" Robyn answered with a cheery smile  
"There are plenty of other great guys out there, it’s just finding them" Lofty said chancing a look at Dylan who was currently munching on his food, which didn't go unnoticed by Dom  
“…and getting them to stay” Robyn added  
“We talked about this Robyn, you’ll find the right guy!” Lofty reassured Robyn  
“I was thinking more of you, but hey I hope I do” Robyn said with a smile “Mind you with a 1 year old, you are less appealing”  
“If you weren’t my best friend, I’d be your boyfriend in a heartbeat” Lofty said reassuringly “The right guy will love you and Charlotte, besides don’t forget if we are still single at 40, we are marrying each other” Lofty said with a grin  
“Oh god help us if we do!” Robyn said good naturedly “Can you imagine it?”  
Robyn gave Lofty a dazzling smile, making Dom shift awkwardly, and Dylan actually looked half interested at that revelation.  
“Do people actually do that? You know if they are not married by a certain time, they marry their best friend?” Dylan asked curiously   
Robyn and Lofty both looked at him with slightly sad looks   
“Better than being on your own” Robyn answered and Lofty nodded  
“Well my holiday was fun, you know holiday hook ups and lots of sun, beers and BBQ’s…” Dom answered trying to play it coy even though most of the time had been having meaningless sex and hook ups rather than anything else.   
“Sounds like your typical summer if you’re a student” Lofty said “Oh Dylan, before we go back to yours tonight, I need to drop home and collect a few things”  
“OK, it’s on route. You can stay over, if you like” Dylan asked awkwardly   
“Sounds good” Lofty said with a smile before Max came over, who was currently mooning over Zoe, when he was meant to be tidying up.   
“Chin up Max. She might notice you this year” Lofty said clapping him on the shoulder   
“I need to do something big, dramatic, something to get her attention….would flowers be too much? What flowers does she like? Or maybe a banner from the roof, declaring my love? Or sneaking into her office and leaving her chocolate or maybe getting a plane to write her name in the sky! Oh I don’t know” Max answered   
“About Zoe?” Dylan queried awkwardly. He and Zoe were fairly good friends and this talk was making him uncomfortable.  
“You’re her friend, maybe you could, you know, find out how she feels about me or even better tell me what she likes in a man or her favourite flower or chocolate” Max asked hopefully  
“I think we’ve established I don’t deal with romance … and I am not getting involved” Dylan said making Lofty and Robyn laugh and Max sigh dramatically before throwing himself back in the chair over both Robyn and Lofty, making them chuckle at Max’s over dramatic antics. The one thing both Lofty and Robyn loved about Max, was his flair for the dramatics.

Dom returned to his seat next to Zosia, a feeling of envy building up inside his stomach, though he didn’t know why, or maybe he did but he wasn’t going to admit it. Maybe it was because Lofty looked so happy and Dom, well he wasn’t happy, not even sitting next to his best friend.   
"So what happened?" She asked interestedly and noting Dom’s mood  
"He had a good summer. What do you know about Dylan?" Dom asked curiously looking at Zosia “You were here the year he was, did he, I don’t know do something? Why did he take the time off?”  
"Science teacher who took a sabbatical. That’s about all I know, the Robyn, Max and Lofty’s group are pretty close, and they have adopted Dylan…as for why he left I have no idea. Lofty knows I think, and Zoe but no one else was told the information because it was confidential" Zosia answered  
“How about the rumour mill? Come on, we have some of the best rumours, apparently I am married to you according to the students anyway” Dom said pulling a face making Zosia laugh  
“According to the students anyway. Rumours? You know what, there wasn’t, well nothing I heard…oh there was a rumour he was intoxicated at school, but that was never confirmed, and Zoe killed it off very quickly in a staff meeting” Zosia said shrugging  
“But she is friends with Dylan, maybe she was hiding it. Now that would be interesting…”  
“Dom, that was over a year ago, whatever he has done the last year, that’s his business and whether he decides to disclose it.” Zoisa said calmly  
“How are he and Lofty so close? It’s like chalk and cheese from the little I’ve seen!” Dom asked interestedly “I mean he is so…cold…and social awkward while Lofty is like the life and soul of being friends with everyone”  
“I don’t know, when I first started Dylan stayed away from Lofty, Lofty was incredibly clumsy which seemed to annoy Dylan, they only started acting like friend after the autumn term. I don’t know what happened though? Why?” Zosia said  
"No reason" Dom said glaring at Dylan, making Zosia raise one eyebrow in amusement.   
"Lofty seems to know Dylan well" She said starting conversation again  
"Well they worked together for a while didn't they... Plus Lofty spoke about him throughout the year" Dom answered taking a bite of his salad.   
"Green's a bad colour on you" Zosia answered cheekily   
"What? No mean, I told him it couldn't work" Dom argued   
"Yeah, but why?" Zosia queried   
"First guy he has ever slept with.... Come on!" Dom asked   
"See maybe he was waiting for the one... A gender doesn't matter to him" Zosia tried to reason with Dom.   
"But then he should sleep with more guys... Or girls... To find out what he likes" Dom argued  
"I still recon his pansexual, more and more people are coming out at Pansexual. I think I remember reading about in an article somewhere, would it make a difference is he was?"   
"It still wouldn't have worked” Dom continued to say and Zosia knew there was no point in arguing with Dylan at the moment.  
"Yeah, but then couldn't be any worse than the reason you moved here could it?" Zosia asked refusing to mention names but the big reason Dom transferred, that only Zosia and Hansen were aware of.  
"Don't ever mention that reason, ever again. I needed a fresh start" Dom answered stubbornly  
"I know... But don't you think it's time to.. Move on?" Zosia queried gently   
"Not at the moment" Dom answered moodily as Connie came in to say lunch was over and the next part of their training began. 

As the day came to an end, and staff were saying farewell with the suggestion of an after training drink, which both Lofty and Dylan turned down to visit Dylan’s. Robyn watched, while Max continued to gaze at Zoe with mooning eyes. Dom watched interestedly as Lofty got into Dylan’s car and drove off. He couldn’t help but feel, he had made a mistake by deciding not to give it ago with Lofty. Lofty was so much better than Isaac, and even though Dom was the first man he’d slept with, Dom couldn’t get the idea out of his head that Lofty was pansexual and wondered even further if he could date someone like that.


	3. Dinner and a night with Dylan

At Dylan’s 

Lofty greeted Dervla when he entered Dylan’s home and was happy to see that Dylan still had his houseboat. Dylan led him down to his kitchen and began to get dinner ready. Lofty wondered around the boat and noted a few new books that hadn’t been their last time  
“Take a seat, I’m going to turn the oven on…” Dylan said and went into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner “Would you like a drink? I’ve no alcohol in for obvious reasons”  
“Water would be great” Lofty said with a smile “For what it’s worth…If it’s any value at all to you, I am proud of you, and you doing what was needed”  
“That doesn’t sound too patronising at all” Dylan said taking a break and putting his hands on his hips  
“I don’t know who reported you to Connie…” Lofty began   
“I know you didn’t Ben, if that’s what you are worried me thinking. I know you knew but didn’t do anything with the information, though you should have done”  
“You didn’t pose a risk to the children, you didn’t even drive to get to work, you got the bus. If I was worried about any of the student’s welfare I would have done something, but I wasn’t”  
“I told Connie. Zoe encouraged me to. She was the one who advised a sabbatical and sort some help before coming back” Dylan answered  
“Well I am glad you came back” Lofty said with a smile  
“What’s Mr Copeland been like since I’ve been gone?” Dylan asked interestedly   
“He’s an alright guy, seems a bit full of himself but apparently he had a tough time before he came here, so I guess that can be forgiven” Lofty said with a shrug  
“Do you like him?” Dylan asked interestedly   
“I thought I did, until he told me I didn’t understand what I was feeling, then I don’t know, I mean I don’t dislike him...I don’t know really “ Lofty answered with a shrug 

Dylan nodded in agreement. They said no more on the subject but kept to lighter topics for the rest of the evening. When it came to bed time, Dylan offered Lofty he’s bed, while he’d take the sofa. Lofty declined, saying he was happy on the sofa.   
“Your back will be sore tomorrow?” Dylan said   
“I’ve slept on worse” Lofty answered with a smile   
“Look, I can…I mean you can share with me, if you um…like…I mean it’s big enough” Dylan suggested. Just before Lofty could answer, he heard a rumbling of thunder and watched Dylan jump slightly  
“Seriously the sofa will be fine” Lofty said just as another rumble of thunder was heard, making Dervla growl and Dylan glance around nervously  
“But you know what, a bed does sound like a better option” Lofty said taking note of Dylan’s actions “I’ll get changed”   
Lofty went to the bathroom to change and when he came out, Dylan was already under the duvet, ramrod straight except when he heard a rumble of thunder, making him flinch slightly.  
Lofty climbed into bed next to Dylan, as Dylan turned the bedside light off. As Lofty rolled over to let sleep claim him, he heard Dylan speak;  
"You comfortable?" Dylan asked  
"Yeah," Lofty said rolling over so he was laying on his back, and felt a slight twitch from Dylan when he heard thunder, this time it seemed louder in the quietness of the bedroom.  
"Dervla never liked thunder" Dylan spoke "She always hides somewhere during a storm"  
"I don't mind it to be honest, I think it's soothing in a way, especially with the rain falling too."  
"Brian used to shout a lot, once he was so... Angry he shut me in the store room. There was a storm that night, it was really bad. The store room was so dark." Dylan spoke softly and Lofty felt his heart yearning to comfort Dylan.   
"That's horrible," Lofty said quietly  
"I don't even know for how long... Could have been 10 minutes or all night" Dylan confided  
"No wonder, I'd be apprehensive around storms. My Gran always sang to me when I was young, and as I got older I always listened to music if it bothered me... But like I said I like storms, though it's a bit of a novelty being on a boat in one, but I do like the rocking"  
Lofty commented as the boat gently rocked side to side.  
"See I don't mind the rocking" Dylan answered  
"Thanks for letting me stay. Would not like to be walking home in this storm" Lofty said with a shiver,  
"You wouldn't be walking, I would have driven you" Dylan answered, "Night Ben"  
"Night Dylan" Lofty answered rolling over.

During the night their positions shifted as the thunder slowly rumbles away, the pouring rain became a drizzle and the rocking stops. When Dylan awoke first in the morning, he can't move. His bed felt oddly warm, something is laying snuggled into him. It's not Dervla, the weight is too heavy. He glanced down to see Ben had snuggled right into him. He takes a moment to still his wildly beating heart at having Ben snuggled into him. He looks down and has to say that in sleep, Ben looks younger than his years. Dylan tries to work out how to get up without disturbing him when Ben awakes on his own, his brains takes a few moments to catch up with him. He startles as he really how his snuggled up to Dylan before pulling himself away  
"Sorry.." Ben begins hastily  
"You can't control what you do in your sleep. It's not logical. Don't worry. Right breakfast.”   
Dylan says getting up, followed by Lofty who uses the opportunity to get changed.

They sit down to breakfast before getting in Dylan's car and heading to school. There morning till break is to be spent getting classrooms ready. They go their own ways, and Lofty heads to the office to catch up with Sacha, who has left a note on his desk with tasks for Lofty to do while he attends some other training. 

Robyn drops in before break to head to the staffroom, they both sit down to eat at one of the tables.  
"So tell me, what happened last night?" Robyn asked eagerly  
"We hung out, had dinner, chatted then slept" Lofty answered  
"Come on, I want details. It's got to be more interesting than my evening. Charlotte slept most of it. Only problem with day care, she comes back too tired to play" Robyn said  
"It was like old times" Said Lofty  
"Did anything else happen?" Robyn asked  
"Look you know I don't tell people's other business or embarrass myself. It was bad enough I woke up cuddling him this morning" Lofty said quietly  
"How'd that happen? You sleep walk or something?" Robyn asked  
"Nah Dylan was kind, rather than the sofa he let sleep with him" Lofty replied  
"Oh! well that's kind of a boring climax" Robyn answered  
"See nothing interesting." Lofty finished  
"It's not like it's good gossip anyway, you and I share a bed half the time anyway" Robyn smiled  
"Yeah because you've turned my room into a nursery" Lofty aid good naturedly "plus you have, clowns in there..." Lofty said shivering "They are friendly, baby clowns" Robyn argued with a smile   
“Oh I was meant to ask” Lofty said getting up “Was that spider still there last night, the one in the corner of the lounge”  
“No…it wasn’t” Robyn answered looking at him seriously  
“Hopefully it escaped. Poor thing. It was like the size of my hand” Lofty said “Or maybe he found a quieter place to hide”  
“I am sure he got out” Robyn answered following Lofty  
“I don’t know how? The window would have been shut all day” Lofty said thoughtfully  
“Don’t say that!” Robyn said  
“We’ll see tonight” Lofty answered “I had thought about getting a new pet…”  
Lofty says getting up and leaving the office heading to lunch,  
“Lofty, your messing with me because of the clowns…right…seriously….LOFTY!!!” Robyn could be heard down the corridor chasing after Lofty.   
Unknown to them Zoisa had been sitting behind them. She smiled gleefully at the gossip before going off to seek her best friend

Dom was bent over the computer when she arrived at the classroom  
“Apparently Dylan needs all the data in spreadsheet form, so he can see who has achieved what. It’s a nightmare. I am a teacher, not an administrator” Dom complained  
“I have news. I just heard Lofty and Robyn discussing last night” Zosia said keenly  
“Hmm..” Dom said looking up at his screen  
“Lofty and Dylan shared a bed, Lofty didn’t say what the spoke about, but apparently Lofty woke up cuddling Dylan”   
“That’s nothing, you and I wake up cuddled up together if we’ve had a late night. Maybe Dylan only has one room and he was too kind to let Lofty use the sofa”  
“Maybe, apparently Lofty and Robyn share a bed, Robyn has turned the spare room into a nursery” Zosia continued to speak  
“I remember Lofty saying over the summer. Said it was creepy sleeping in a room with clowns” Dom said with a smile 

Lunch Time  
Robyn and Lofty were sitting together, on a table with Max, and would soon be joined by Dylan who’d gone to collect lunch. Max had just seen Zoe appear, so decided to casually make his way over to her table to have lunch. Well as casual as Max could be, which wasn’t very casual at all. Robyn and Lofty laughed in amusement  
“He reminds me of a puppy” Robyn said with a smile   
“Zoe could do a lot worse” Lofty answered “Max is one of a kind, I think it would be sweet if something happened”  
“True, so I was thinking, you know you never wake up snuggled next to me” Robyn said in conversation “You wake up either hugging a pillow or on the very edge of the bed. Maybe it’s your subconscious mind trying to tell you something” Robyn suggested  
“Oh great! Thanks for that. We are about to sit down for lunch” Lofty said “And can we not discuss this here” He said nodding his head in Dom’s direction behind him.  
“Fine. This discussion is not over” Robyn said leaving it as Dylan appeared with his lunch  
“I was meant to say yesterday, it’s good to have you back. We all missed you” Robyn said with a smile  
“The sentiment is kind but that’s highly doubtful” Said Dylan   
“Certain people missed you more than others though” Robyn said gesturing to Lofty who had gone up grab some drinks  
“He had Mr. Copeland” Dylan answered off handily  
“Funnily enough, he did, but he really did miss you. He didn’t spend nearly as much time in Dom’s class than he did in yours” Robyn confided  
Dylan nodded as Lofty returned   
“Oh I was meant to tell…” Robyn began

Dom who’d been half listening to Sacha beside him and half listening to the conversation behind him, and started to wonder if he should be worried about Dylan and Lofty. He decided before the half term was out, he would try to go one more date with Lofty. In science you never take the first answer, you take more then do an average. Dom was going to treat Lofty the same way. He just had to wait and bide his time, though not too long as it seemed Lofty was interested in Dylan and while Dylan didn’t show a lot of emotion, Dom had already noticed a different manner with Lofty compared to others.   
The rest of the afternoon was spent preparing things for the next day.


	4. First Day Jitters

First day of term  
5th September

Dylan sighed as he finished setting up his classroom. He was glad he was having his former class. He wanted to see what progress they had made in their time with Mr. Copeland but he liked the familiar surroundings and familiar faces over the new year 7’s any day. Ben stuck his head around the door  
"Excited?" He enquired  
"I came, back didn't I?" Dylan answered  
"My doors open, or give me a call if you need anything, I will pop in on some of classes today and check up on some kids" Lofty said with a smile "My first week is all behaviour and families"  
"Well see you then" Dylan answered before returning to class ready for his tutor group. 

He heard the bell for registration and waited. His students came through the door smiling and laughing and nodded their heads respectfully to him. As the last couple came he stood by his desk calling for their attention. They were still talking quietly so Dylan stood taller, calling out the talkers  
"Tyrone, Dean and Emma...." The 3 students looked at him "Stand up! I think you've forgotten how to behave over the last year and summer. Registration is silent, don't make me remind you again. Sit down in silence.” Harry put his hand up and Dylan called on him to answer  
" Mr Copeland always allowed us to talk quietly during registration."  
"I hope you remember my rules and my rules say no talking during registration"  
"Good morning year 11, as you can see we have been reunited. Now time for registration, silence please..." Dylan continued  
When he finished he looked up at the clock and saw he still had 5 minutes  
"Right, announcements.... Sports teams, performing clubs and a human biology club run by myself after school. Sign up sheet on the activity wall, along with letters to parents"  
He saw a few students look up at him and acknowledged their interest  
"Open from year 9's to year 11's and has the potential to support GCSE's" Dylan said with a smile "Any questions?"  
William Brown in the front row put his hand up  
"Yes William?" Dylan answered interestedly  
"What did you do during your break Mr. Keogh?" William asked  
Dylan had noted early on that William was very studious and interested in whatever Dylan was doing. He was always eager to help. Dylan knew he shouldn’t have favourites but in some ways William really reminded him of himself when he was in high schooll.  
"I worked on my PhD" Dylan answered briskly "It was very time consuming"  
"So are you a doctor yet?" William asked again  
"I will be soon" Dylan answered as the bell for the first session rang. His form went to their own classes and Dylan got ready for his class. 

Second period Science

A boy in Dylan's class who was having problems focusing and doing work, even Dylan's firm structure, which normally provided the structure for most students to focus wasn't having an effect. He was constantly moving, fidgeting, not sitting still and wasn't always paying attention. He had been one of his top students the year he left. He was intrigued to find out if anything had changed, so deciding to have a word with the student after class.  
"Danny, it's good to see you back in class" Dylan greeted  
"You to Mr. Keogh" Danny said with a small smile  
"How are things going in school? You keeping up with everything?" Dylan enquired  
"Yes, it's tiring. Everyone seems to want everything at a set time, and it's my final year and I have GCSE prep" Danny answered listing everything he could think of  
"Yeah I remember that time, look you can um... Always talk about things" Dylan said with what he hoped was a smile.  
"That's OK. Mr Copeland used to say the same thing, and I talk to Lofty all the time. Thanks sir"  
He said and left, leaving a puzzled Dylan behind.  
He was walking past Lofty's office (well small room was more of a word for it, with windows mind you, it was a small teaching room) and saw him tapping away at his computer. When he noticed Dylan, he smiled and gestured him to come in. Dylan entered  
"Hey, everything OK?" Ben asked  
"Yes, um Danny Chick in my class?"  
"Yes?" Ben enquired  
"Did anything happen last year I should be aware of? He seems a bit out of character of sorts"  
"Danny...Only that he found last year difficult, and I have him on my monitoring list for this year especially with regards to his examinations. He wants to do well but has a lot of pressures at home at the moment"  
"Oh that's um..good" Dylan answered  
"Oh another to keep an eye on, come in and shut the door a second....Michelle Moore. She had a full blown anxiety attack a few days before her mocks, so just monitor her when you start talking about exams and the expectations you have. I know exams and results are important but so is taking care of student’s welfare. A panicked student won't get the results they want or look good for the school"  
"Will do, I'm heading to Bangers and Beats for lunch, can I get you anything?" Dylan asked  
"Oh no thanks, I brought lunch today but you can join me and Robyn if you want when you come back?" Lofty asked  
"I will see you then” Dylan said and turned to leave. Just as he was about to open the door Lofty spoke up  
"It's good to have you back Dylan" Lofty said shyly, making Dylan nod his head at the gesture.


	5. Dom gets a second chance

19th September 

The last few weeks had gone well, and Lofty had, had nothing major to deal with. He’d been putting new support plans in place and listening to families and parents talk about the problems or improvements they had noticed about their children.   
Lofty was in his office with Sacha when Dom appeared at the door  
“Hey, Lofty have you got a minute?” Dom queried   
“Yeah” Lofty answered looking up from his computer   
Sacha glanced up taking in Dom’s appearance. Sacha had started spending time with Dom, and had been talking about things after Dom let slip that he had slept with Lofty over the summer,   
“I need to speak to Sam about something” He said making himself scarce with a look to Dom. Lofty looked interested but was still sat at his desk.  
“Lofty, look can we like start afresh? You’ve been ignoring me since I’ve returned” Dom began  
“This is a conversation for another time, I need to finish work. Was there anything you wanted to talk about?” Lofty asked   
“No, I’m sorry again for what I said” Dom finished and turned to leave  
“Wait…” Lofty said suddenly “Close the door”  
He said drawing Dom back inside, who slowly closed the door.  
“Sorry” Lofty said “I’m still well you know, bothered by it”  
“Maybe I can take you out to dinner tonight and we can talk?” Dom suggested   
“I can’t this week. I am looking after Charlotte as Robyn is away on the course for the next 3 days, but maybe next week?” Lofty suggested  
“Yes, that sounds good. We can talk then.” Dom said with a smile   
“Look Dom, I’m sorry if I’ve made things awkward” Lofty apologised “I just, we need to stay professional”  
“No, it’s me. Don’t worry. We’ll chat when we go to dinner…”

Dom and Lofty date night 

Dom showed up at 7.30. He was smartly dressed in chinos, a shirt and boat shoes with a jacket thrown over the top. Lofty answered the door dressed in Jeans, a shirt and light weight jacket. Dom greeted him with a smile  
"You look great" Dom greeted Lofty  
"Thanks, you too" Lofty replied "So where are we going?"  
"Oh, there is this lovely Thai place a short taxi ride or longer walk?"  
"The Lotus Bloom?" Queried Lofty  
"That's the one. Reviews say it's really good"   
"Oh it is. Take out is anyway. I've never eaten in before" Lofty answered "Shall we walk?"   
"Sounds good, we've 30 minutes till our reservation anyway" Dom said   
They both began the walk side by side  
"I am glad you gave this another go" Dom said "Has it been a hard week?"   
"Oh, not hard, just tiring. Having 2 roles is a bit exhausting" Lofty said   
"Which would you choose to do full time if you could?" Questioned Dom   
"The pastoral care side, looking after young people's mental health and well being is so important in this age" Lofty answered  
"Thought you'd say that, though my class do love it when you cover my year 7's Thursday morning"   
"They are very energetic" Lofty said with a smile   
"They are full hope, optimism and hardly any ego. I like them at that age"   
"It's interesting what teachers like isn't it? I mean Dylan prefers year 10 and 11 because they begin to take things more seriously, while Zoe prefers her year 8 and 9 students."   
"Each to their own. So whose class do you like covering?" Dom said fishing   
"It depends whose in the class" Lofty said "If I am teaching a student who I am supporting through pastoral care, that's always good. I like seeing them in a class environment."  
"I couldn't do what you do" Dom said "I don't have your patience, or perseverance. I've seen you with Connor, you managed to talk him down, without getting frustrated at all."  
"Yeah, he was having a bad week. Luckily he is very open and talks to me easily. I have a few others that getting them to talk is like getting blood out of a stone."  
"Where did you develop that skill? That's not a skill that can easily be taught?" Dom asked interestedly   
"Personal experience. I went to a private school for 3 years, then well circumstances changed and I went to a state school for my GCSE's. When I was in a private school people would listen to me, there was pastoral care and lots of support. Due to a lack of funding, state schools didn't have that support. I felt so stressed during my GCSE's but one teacher took the time to speak to me, he could see I was struggling, I had no one to talk to except my Gran but more than anything he would clear 10 minutes of his schedule once a week for me. It was then I knew what I wanted to do, but it wasn't teaching. I wanted to be that someone who would listen to a child, and take an interest in any child who needed me to listen, and I did, teachers now have far too much to do"  
"That sounds like a brilliant teacher" Dom answered   
"He was. You don't forget a good teacher" Lofty said   
"School wasn't exactly fun for me" Dom answered "Bullied because of being a geek and in part due to being gay. I knew then who I was and I wasn't afraid to show it"   
"That's brave. I never questioned my sexuality at school. I was never attracted to either girls or boys, I just wanted to be everyone's friend" Lofty said with a chuckle "One day school will be a safe space for everyone"   
"Ever the optimist" Dom said fondly   
"If everyone does their bit, everyone stands together, it could be. We just have to make people believe it is possible!"   
"We?" Queried Dom   
"Come on, you can help lead the charge. You've the organisational skills... Telling people what to do..."   
"You mean bossy" Dom said with a laugh   
"Well it helps" Lofty said good naturedly  
"So you think, we can do it together?" Dom said   
"If you are willing to help"   
"Absolutely. I mean I am a terrible listener, but I can motivate others" Dom said   
"Brilliant. OK shop work aside. We never got around to discussing interests last time? What do you enjoy doing in your spare time?" Lofty asked   
"Drinking, cooking, hanging out with Zosia, you?" Dom answered   
"Hanging out with Robyn and Charlotte..."Lofty began  
"...Charlotte's not yours, is she?" Dom asked   
"No. Robyn and I met at college. She's like my best friend and sister all rolled into one. She met someone, fell pregnant, he left and so I kinda of become a parent to Charlotte, well godparent anyway. Robyn had a hard time coping on her own, I was incredibly lonely so we tagged teamed together. Honestly she's not mine, but sometimes I feel like she is and Robyn involves me in lots of choices for her."  
"Wow that sounds lovely. She is lucky to have you" Dom said   
"I'm lucky to have them" Lofty said with a smile "They always help me out"   
"So besides childcare and watching kids TV shows, what else do you do?"   
"I like movies, pug dogs, puppies, well basically animals. Walking and cycling. Though don't get to cycle often" Lofty listed  
"Explains a lot" Dom said with a smile   
"What?" Lofty asked   
"Liking dogs, because if someone says no to you, oh my god you look like a kicked puppy" Dom said with a chuckle   
"You are not the first person to say that. Robyn says she recons that's why Dylan's so good to me when he has very little patience with anyone else because I do ‘puppy dog eyes’ "   
"I've noticed" Dom said   
"I've seen you teach classes, you really engage with your students and you make every current and relatable. Those are rare qualities in a teacher" Lofty said redirecting the conversation to Dom.  
"I try. You need to hook high school kids, one way or another or you won't survive"   
"True, teaching kids can be very challenging these days"

They arrived at the restaurant and sat down. They ordered and waited for their food. Conversation flowed easily, they stuck to safe topics around kids and work. As the evening wore on, wine flowed conversation became more jolly.   
"Look Lofty..." Dom began "That night we spent together... I'm sorry how it ended. I honestly didn't think you were ready for a relationship, bearing in mind you've never been with a guy before"   
"But seriously I've never slept with a guy, but I've liked other guys, I've just never trusted them enough or built a relationship. I'm not a one night stand person." Lofty answered quietly   
"Well I messed that up didn't I?" Dom said   
"But you are....?" Lofty enquired   
Valentine’s days or birthdays or weddings" Dom confessed "That night did mean something to me though, something even bigger once I found out it was your first time... I honestly had no idea during our activity. Well it was first time with a man anyway"   
"Thanks, I think" Lofty said "Like I said, it was one of the best nights of my life"   
Dom laughed at how it sounded   
"Wow. So... Where do we go?" Dom asked   
"What with us?" Lofty asked   
"Yes That." Dom said   
"I don't know, I've never been here..." Lofty answered   
Dom looked at Lofty and Lofty looked back shyly   
"I don't, I mean at the time...I would have entered a relationship... But now... I don't know what I want to be honest now. I care about you, but I don't know whether it's as a friend or something else" Lofty confessed   
"Could you in the future?" Dom asked   
"I don't know, things have changed, I've changed. How about you?"   
"I am the same. I mean, I don't love you... But I care for you, as a friend but you are so one of a kind, I feel that if I let you go again, I would regret it" Dom said honestly   
"Can we.... not commit to anything for a while. I don't want to lead you on..." Lofty began   
Dom knew who he was referring to. He wasn't blind to the looks shared between Lofty and Dylan, or how Lofty had changed this year since Dylan was back, and the less time Lofty spent with Dom. He couldn't help but curse Dylan returning this year. He decided he could wait. Maybe Lofty would realise he was more compatible with Dom, that he and Dylan had nothing in common. Dom could only hope Lofty would come to that conclusion, however mean it sounded, he really thought he’d let something good go in Lofty if he didn’t try again.   
"Sure, I mean we're friends" Dom said with a smile "Let's see what develops"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this was my favourite chapter to write!

Another date night

It was a week after the date. Dom had asked Lofty he wanted to take things further, though Lofty was still hurt by Dom’s initial refusal, asked for some time think. Dom was happy to give him time, and maybe begin to build up the trust. 

Dylan hadn’t been blind to the longer than normal lingering glances between Dom and Lofty. He’d heard about their date when Robyn had asked for details and knew it had gone well. He tried to think about how he would feel with Lofty dating Dom. Robyn came up with an interesting idea, about something completely different when they were sitting down for lunch but it seemed like a good idea.  
“You know it was really hard to choose day care for Charlotte. I visited 2 different places before deciding which was best. I think that’s what you have to do with life sometimes, try 2 different things to see what you prefer. I hope I haven’t made the wrong choice though” Robyn said   
“Mother’s aren’t often wrong about things like that, she seems happy enough.” Lofty said with a smile   
Robyn excused herself to get a drink   
“Dylan, do you fancy getting dinner one night?” Lofty asked   
“Dinner?” Dylan asked   
“Yeah, I mean, if you’re not busy”  
“You mean, like a friend?” Dylan clarified  
“Depends what you want it to be I guess” Lofty answered awkwardly  
“I’ve…well not been on a date in years…” Dylan answered thoughtfully   
“We don’t have to, I mean we can go as friends, we um always seem to have things to talk about”  
“Why?” Dylan asked  
“Why what?” Lofty asked confused  
“Why do you want to go on a date with me?” He clarified  
“I…we have something, I want to explore it, I mean if it makes you uncomfortable…well if you’re OK with it, friends work’s too” Lofty stammered  
“I wouldn’t be a good scientist if I didn’t experiment. Give everything a 100%. When would..um be good for you?” Dylan asked  
“Friday night?” Lofty suggested “Neither of us have to be at work the next day then, do we?”   
“Sounds good, do you um…do we decide on something together, I mean Friday night, might need a reservation” Dylan suggested awkwardly  
“I honestly don’t mind” Lofty said   
“Well…Can I um book somewhere? You eat anything right?” Dylan asked  
“Sure, that would be fine and yes I don’t mind what we eat” Lofty answered   
“OK, so Friday” Dylan said abruptly before picking up his tray and heading over to the rack “Oh can you not, um tell Robyn. I know she knew about Dom but I would rather, you know” Dylan finished awkwardly. Knowing how Dylan was about his privacy, he nodded his consent. Lunch was finished so they both headed for their respective work spaces. 

During the afternoon Dylan had to exclude a student Michael from his class. Lofty was called to come to class. Michael stood outside   
“Michael, what happened?” Lofty asked   
Lofty always asked the student what they have done wrong first before hearing it from the teacher. Michael remained silent, but Lofty saw his eyes heading in the direction of his office. He nodded to Dylan to indicate he’d take over before leading Michael down to the office. Before Lofty was in their Michael was on the defensive,   
“Why does Mr. Koegh….uh….never believe me” Michael said   
“Tell me what happened.” Lofty requested   
“I was speaking to William, when Mr. Keogh was talking”  
“Why?” Lofty asked “You know that’s not appropriate”  
“William, he was saying, he said I was gay…I’m not, but he said it” Michael answered  
“OK for the record there is no issue being gay” Lofty reassured him “Why does that comment bother you?”  
“Because…everyone uses it as an insult, like ‘You’re gay!’. They don’t use it right. I mean I know there is nothing wrong with someone being gay, but I don’t want people to think that I am...well that”  
“Did anyone else hear the conversation?” Lofty asked   
“I don’t know! But I didn’t want him saying that stuff, so I told him to stop. He said it again, just loud enough for me to hear then threatened to tell my team mates, and I just, he has no right” Michael finished on   
“No, you are right, if and when people are ready they should make the choice to disclose their sexuality, no one else should tell anybody” Lofty reassured him   
“But I’m not!!” Michael answered in a panicked tone  
“OK, I’m going to go to class and get William. Do you think we can talk about it together?” Lofty queried  
“As long as he keeps his mouth shut” Michael answered   
Lofty and Michael headed back down to Dylan’s class   
“Dr. Keogh, can I borrow William please?” Lofty asked  
“William, can you go with Mr. Chiltern please” He said directing him to the door  
Lofty, William and Michael headed to Lofty’s office   
“OK William, can you tell me what happened in class, remember Michael you need to wait for him to finish before you say anything”  
“Michael was talking, I told him to be quiet, then he continued.” William said “then he asked me if I liked Brianna, I ignored him, then he asked if I liked Daniel and I said I’m not gay.. then he went off on one about how I had called him gay, I didn’t call him gay”  
“OK Michael, could you have misunderstood what William said?” Lofty said   
“He called me gay, I’m not gay and he said he’d tell my friends”  
“I didn’t Michael, I promise, I was saying it’s gay if you like other boys, I wasn’t calling you gay” William said though something about his tone didn’t sit right with Lofty.  
“But I’m not gay!” Michael continued to exclaim   
“OK, William can you return to class” Lofty said  
“I’m sorry Michael, I thought you were gay…” William answered   
“Well I’m not, OK!” Michael said   
“But you were looking at boys at lunch, Mr. Chiltern it’s OK if his gay right?” William asked   
“For the hundredth fucking time I am not gay” Michael said  
“Michael, no language and William, you can go back to class” Lofty answered  
“But he needs to know it’s OK being gay Mr Chiltern” William repeated   
“Thank you William! This issue is over” Lofty said firmly directing him to class   
Michael didn’t make eye contact but nodded minutely.   
Lofty then asked Michael to sit down,   
“Do you think it could have been a misunderstanding?” Lofty asked  
“No I mean he might be gay, but I ain’t gay.” Michael said defensively “My Dad…he…doesn’t like gay people” Michael confided  
“Unfortunately, everyone doesn’t think the same, but it’s more important knowing what you think” Lofty said   
“No, my brother is gay…he doesn’t live at home anymore” Michael confided  
“That must be hard not having your brother around?” Lofty questioned softly  
“Yeah, but what if, I don’t know, what if I turn out to be, you know … gay. I mean I don’t like girl’s but I don’t really like guys either” Michael asked  
“You’re young, you’ve got time to work it out. Some people know they are gay when they are in high school, some suspect even when they are young, some people go through life and don’t realise till after they are married to a woman that they are gay. There isn’t a timeframe. You just have to be ready, and when you are ready to make the choice, when you feel informed, there is lots of support now for families that may have trouble accepting their child’s sexuality. It works the same for heterosexual people, they go through life thinking they are straight and meet one person of the same gender who turns their world upside. You don’t need to label yourself if you don’t want to. There are so many names for the various sexualities that exist now. Nothing is set in stone” Lofty reminded him  
Michael looked uncertainly at Lofty   
“So I don’t need to know now?” He asked  
“No, don’t listen to what others decide, do what feels right for you and if you need any help, my door is always open” Lofty said “Now, we’ve got just enough time to see Mr. Keogh to apologise for disrupting his class”  
Lofty led Michael back to Dylan’s class, the other students were just packing up. Lofty guided Michael in and Michael apologised “I’m sorry for disturbing your lesson”  
Dylan nodded and Michael went to get his stuff, Lofty let himself out with a nod to Dylan heading to his next appointment.

As he was walking down the corridor, Robyn ran up to him   
“We’ve just had to evacuate the class, Evie just had a major melt down. Can you help?”   
Evie was another student Lofty was familiar with. Recently he’d been trying to set the paperwork in motion for Evie to attend a specialist school as he really didn’t think they could support Evie in a mainstream environment, however no matter how much Sacha and him spoke to Evie and her parents, or how much trouble she was in, her parents pegged it up to pushing boundaries. She had none at home, he parents believed boundaries stopped a child growing and participating in things. Lofty nodded before following Robyn to the class, we 20 children were outside with a teacher. The classroom was a disaster area, chairs and tables strewn everywhere, and currently Evie was in the corner, looking like a trapped animal. Lofty knew from previous incidents to approach with caution   
“Evie, it’s time to stop.” He said keeping his voice low and firm “Remember this is not how we deal with things”   
Evie just continued to glare at him, her gaze unwavering. Lofty looked around the classroom for a second before talking to Robyn   
“Can you call Sacha?” He asked  
Lofty and Evie were fairly matched, and while Lofty has a good repour with most of the students, Sacha had the best repour with Evie. Lofty thought it was something in the fatherly way Sacha spoke to his students. Sacha came down quickly came into class. Lofty noted Evie’s body language seemed to be less tense, hoping he was heading in the right he excused himself from the situation. He stood outside, keeping himself out of Evie’s sight before directing Robyn to take the class to the ICT suit he knew was free at this time. Robyn gratefully did just that, leaving the 2 of them. Lofty listened to Sacha talking to Evie, and after 10 minutes Sacha called Lofty in,   
“Evie is going to help tidy the classroom, then she’s going to come to my office for the remainder of the day. Can you help us straighten these tables?”   
Lofty nodded following Sacha’s example and helped straighten out the classroom.   
Sacha and Evie then left, so Lofty could get around to his next student and the remainder of the afternoon went according to plan. 

At the end of the day Dylan stopped by Lofty’s room  
“Was Michael OK?” Dylan enquired  
“Yeah, what do you know about William?” Lofty asked   
“Good student. Very studious. Very much into science” Dylan answered “Has a big group of friends. Why?”  
“Maybe it was a misunderstanding” Lofty concluded but something wasn’t settling right. Michael had seemed so scared about anyone knowing he was gay, that it was an insult.   
“Can you do me a favour? Is your class assigned seating?” Lofty questioned  
“It is. Mind you that’s the third time this week Michael has been in trouble” Dylan said as a thought  
“Can you move them around, separate Michael and William” Lofty suggested  
“I thought William would be a good influence in Michael, plus I try to mix ability” Dylan argued   
“Can you just try it? Michael backed down today, but something isn’t settling right with me and I think if you sit them together, it will only get worse” Lofty confided  
“OK, well if you think it will make a difference I will, but William is very studious, I can’t see him doing anything wrong.” Dylan said   
“Just as a precaution, thank you” Lofty said   
“This…what are you basing this on?” Dylan asked   
“Maybe I am thinking too much into this, and I am not one to speculate. Thank you for agreeing to switch the kids around” Lofty said   
Dylan left the office to go through his seat plan, and to ponder on what Lofty was thinking. One way in which the two differed was their take on situations. Lofty was led by his heart, then his head while Dylan was the opposite. At the same time Dylan knew Lofty saw things others had missed, the students Dylan would write off as troublemakers, Lofty always saw something else, a reason why they were and if he couldn’t see it, he would comb through everything he knew, look online and speak to other professionals. Dylan left school late, but sometimes Lofty was still in his office traipsing through files and reports. Dylan had often thought the students took advantage of Lofty’s understanding and manipulated him, but he’d noted with Michael earlier, the moment Lofty appeared Michael’s guard was down, the intimidating behaviour towards Dylan dropped and he didn’t display any challenging behaviour to Lofty. He was completely compliant.

The next day when Dylan arrived he decided to stop by Lofty’s office and heard laughter, walking past he saw Lofty and Dom sitting in one of the chairs, each with a hot drink, and Dom was saying something to make Lofty laugh, before he gently placed a hand on Lofty’s knee  
“Thanks for listening” Lofty said with a smile   
“No I admire you, like I’ve said before, I couldn’t do what you do. If you feel something is wrong, look into it, but don’t over step boundaries”   
“I know, that’s the tough thing. I was bullied as a kid and I hate seeing it with others”  
“You were bullied?” Dom said surprised “I always imagined you were popular”  
“Nope. Too in touch with my emotions, too in touch with my feminine side, which girls actually liked when I was younger, but as I got older, girls seemed to like the masculine type and boys saw me as an easy going target. Like I said the other night, the end of high school was terrible for me, yet here I am reliving it”  
“But you’re here to put things right, to not let that happen” Dom consoled “I was bullied at school about my sexuality, I was beaten up and spat on, had abuse hurled at me. Some days it was so bad, I would just curl up and take it singing Christina Agulera’s song ‘You are beautiful’ under my breath when they would hurt me”  
“Oh Dom” Lofty answered gently placing his arm on Dom’s hand   
“I just want to have a school were that doesn’t happen, you know, people just accept you for who you are”  
“But then you would have to change society, which is a much harder task. I was thinking we are doing an LGBT month in February….”  
“How did you get Connie to agree to that? It’s black history month?” Dom asked in surprise   
“Mr Hansen, I took my case to him, and he said while black history was important, owing to the way society is going and owing to the fact with have same sex parents at the school, he thought we could combine the two. Both minorities. Both have unjust prejudices. Both had to fight for their rights. Did you know in some countries they still kill you for being gay? Or lock you in prison? It’s appalling. There are a group who come in, who talk about sexuality, the different beliefs, and answer questions for the students. I’ve been to one and it was really good.”  
“If you can do that, then wow” Dom said with a smile  
“Plus it goes across the entire curriculum…sports, literature, science, politics, languages, cultures, history, geography…”  
“Science is about facts” Dom queried in confusion  
“During the second world war Nazi scientist would measure people’s heads to see if they were Jewish and how their brain sizes and things were different from Christians. Things like electro shock treatment used to be used as a way to ‘cure’ being gay, it’s not so obvious but it’s there and we need to educate them, so they don’t repeat the mistakes”  
“Wow you are really passionate about this” Dom said surprised   
“I want acceptance and tolerance in this school, for everyone. If we can get to them now, educate them now, inform them of different things, then we are setting them up for the future” Lofty said with passion “Sorry…”  
“No, don’t apologise, I love the passion you have, you are one of kind Lofty…saying that I must get ready for class” Dom said getting up and taking his mug out, not before giving Lofty a hug “You change this school every day, don’t worry if someone doesn’t believe you, go for it. I will keep a look out too” Dom said making Lofty smile   
Dylan had at this point realised he needed to go, before he was caught. Lofty had never spoken with that passion to him, that drive, that commitment. He’d never been that open with Dylan. Dylan began to seriously think for the first time he might be losing Lofty to Dom.


	7. Dylan's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan's date night doesn't go as planned.

Dylan and Lofty date night 

Normally Dylan was a planner, everything was planned down to the minute in his lessons and outside of school, but today’s his plan had gone down hill. The restaurant he had booked, was closed due to a burst pipe. He had a mountain of reports Connie had surprised him with, that he had to read through and summarise, by tomorrow. During the day there had been a computer crash and unfortunately Dylan had lost a whole 3 hours of planning, so intent on planning he’d forgotten to save before the system went down. So now he was behind on that. Frankly Dylan didn’t think his day could get any worse, but realised he had thought that too soon when he had, had to break up a fight in the playground, which had resulted in him getting kicked in stomach and having both Max and Dom intervene, While Lofty helped a student to cool off, Sacha the other. He then had to explain everything to Connie, and both students were suspended for violence and assault. As he sat in his class, ice pack resting over his stomach and feeling very uncomfortable Lofty came in,   
“Hey Dyl, how you feeling?” He asked  
“I’ve been better” Dylan said removing the ice pack for a second  
“How bad is it?” Lofty asked quietly   
“I think it’s OK” Dylan said   
“Let me have a look” Lofty asked   
“Why?” Dylan asked   
“I have an idea what damage looks like, and whether it needs to be seen by a professional” Lofty said   
“I’ve already told Connie I am fine”  
“Well I don’t believe you,” Lofty said then turned on the ‘puppy dog’ eyes. Dylan knew this was a rotten trick, but knew if Lofty pulled this out of his arsenal he was serious. He slowly lifted his shirt and Lofty saw the multicoloured skin bruising, he gasped quietly   
“We’re going to hospital, you’ve got a free next lesson and I’m finished for the day” Lofty said  
“But…” Dylan began   
“No buts. I’m going to tell Hansen” Lofty said   
Dylan grabbed his things, following Lofty. Hansen cleared them both, asking them to keep him updated in case Dylan was unable to come to school on Monday 

They sat in the local ED for 2 hours waiting to be seen, then Dylan had to have a scan, then wait for the results. The results came back, and it needed to be check by 2 doctors owing to an unknown dark patch on Dylan’s stomach, liver, intestines and spleens. The bruising was superficial they summarised however Dylan shouldn’t be left on his own, he refused to stay in hospital, so Lofty offered to take him home. The hospital agreed under the pretence that should have any symptoms like breathing difficulties, loss of conciseness, dizziness vomiting, blood in stools etc, he should come straight back. He was given painkillers. By the time they had left the hospital it was almost 9 O’clock, thankfully as the next day was a Saturday, neither had to be at school the next day   
“I’m uh…sorry about today” Dylan said   
“About what?” Lofty asked   
“About the meal, the date I mean” Dylan said awkwardly  
“Oh don’t be silly, this is far more important” Lofty said with a smile “So fish and chips on the way home?”  
“OK” Dylan said with a sigh   
They stopped to grab some food on-route home. When they got home, Dylan gingerly climbed out the car, followed by Lofty carrying the food. He also grabbed his change of clothes from the back of the car, which Dylan hadn’t even seen him put in.   
“Just in case” Lofty said with a cheeky smile  
As the went into the boat, Lofty instructed Dylan to sit down with some painkillers while he served the food. They sat in the lounge on the sofa’s eating.   
“What shall we do tonight?” Lofty asked “It’s only 10pm”  
“We could, listen to the radio or watch a movie…I don’t have many though” Dylan said   
“Radio’s good, we can talk to” Lofty said finding a radio station   
“This will do” Lofty said with a smile  
Taking Dylan’s plate to the sink to be washed while Dylan sat there wondering what was going on.   
“Can we…reschedule that date?” Dylan asked  
“Why?” Asked Lofty   
“Well this wasn’t what I had in mind” Dylan said   
“Sitting with you in hospital, then eating fish and chips, on your boat, listening to soothing music and you talking isn’t a perfect date?” Said Lofty with a smile “Come on, get up”   
Lofty said holding his hand. Dylan glanced at it a little before getting up and Lofty smiled, gently pulling Dylan closer to him, and began to slow dance   
“What are you doing?” Dylan asked confused however allowing himself to go with the flow for a change.  
“Before you went away, one of your resolutions was to dance, so I was seeing if you remembered” Lofty said with a smile   
“Oh, well I am hardly on top form” Said Dylan pulling back a bit from Lofty  
“That doesn’t matter” Confided Lofty “You’re always on top form”   
Dylan tilted his head a bit, but enjoyed dancing with Lofty, they were literally just swaying side to side, Lofty eyes looking up at Dylan, with an emotion Dylan couldn’t even begin to understand mixed with a brief look of confusion.  
As the music ended, they sat down on the chair together and spoke about things, the problems at school and things that had gone on. It was simple, peaceful and perfect. 

As they both went to bed that night, they both glanced shyly at each other before getting into bed. During the night Lofty rolled over once again, seeking warmth in his sleep, so that when Dylan woke in the morning, a head of brown curls was resting on his chest and a look of peace, almost childlike innocence lay sleeping next to him. Dylan felt his heart stir. He’d only ever had this one feeling, years ago with his ex-wife before everything happened. He had a funny feeling it was love and he knew he was in trouble, if Lofty didn’t return his feelings, and Dylan had seen him gazing at Dom over lunch a few times, he wasn’t sure how he would be able to maintain the boundaries. Ben wouldn’t be able to sleep over like this, or go out for dinners, or hang out so much. The thought of not having Ben around as a permanent fixture scared him. Oh Dylan, he thought. You are in serious trouble. 

Lofty returned home the next day to find Robyn and Charlotte both curled up watching a movie. Charlotte made grabby hands when she saw Lofty who scooped her up   
“Hey princess, how are you” He asked gently kissing her forehead and as she gazed at him, playing with his hoody string   
“How’s Dylan?” Robyn enquired   
“He’s OK, I may pop over and check again tonight, but he knows what to do if he has any problems” Lofty said with a smile taking a seat  
“So guess it ruined your date night then?” Robyn asked  
“No, I mean Dylan wants to do it again, which of course he can, but everything felt right, despite the day we had”  
“Oh so have you made up your mind?” Robyn asked   
“Its funny, I mean while Dom and I have very little in common, he understands me in a way I’ve never known anyone to, our date night was perfect, he offers support at work, he is approachable and I feel like I can talk to him about anything, he’ll listen. I mean he seems to have changed over the summer” Lofty mused   
“Do you think he would still run if you wanted something serious?” Robyn asked looking at Lofty   
“No, I think his ready for something, and I think we could make it work. We just balance each other somehow you know”  
“So you are going to peruse Dom?” Robyn clarified  
“I don’t know, then last night with….Dylan’s been around a while, and while I know we didn’t hit off well at first, he is like a fixture in my life, and I could see if I went into something with Dom, I would have to reduce the amount of time I spend time with Dylan, like the regular sleep overs or visits”  
“That’s what normally happens during relationships” Robyn said   
“Last night…made me remember why I care about him so much, when I am with him, I feel safe, like I am the only person that matters, and I know he’ll take care of me, he’ll look out for me, he has his own manner but he is always ready for me. Like if it had been me injured yesterday, I know he would have tried to find a way to help me, and looking after him last night felt so natural, I mean we had fish and chips for dinner, then we listened to the radio and danced, so different from Dom’s date, but it felt right, like we belonged in each other’s lives” Lofty said “ I’m going to hurt someone, and that’s hard because I don’t want to” Lofty said  
“It’s going to happen anyway” Robyn answered “And you need to put yourself first for a change, you put others before you, your work, your kids, me before you….sometimes you have to be selfish put your happiness first otherwise you live your life through others, and not yourself”  
Robyn finished   
Lofty nodded and smiled before sitting down with Robyn and Charlotte and continuing to watch the movie.

Meanwhile across town, Dylan was sitting on his boat, it was quiet, still, peaceful. Something was missing. Or rather someone. It hadn’t taken long since his return for Lofty to become a fixture in his life, a beacon of hope and Dylan knew he had fallen. One reason Dylan didn’t let people in was because he was worried about things like this. He knew he cared about Lofty, more than he had cared about any other man in his life, but he wasn’t sure he would call it a romantic kind of love. The only person he had ever really loved had been Sam. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to give everything to Lofty, including that kind of love.


	8. Hard choices

Questioning Choices

“I hate Mondays” Dom moaned as he and Lofty walked into school together  
“Really? I mean it’s a let down after a good weekend, but I like getting back to my job”  
“How did that thing go with William?” Dom asked  
“No one wants to know, I’ve tried to contact CAHMS but owing to him being an exceptional student, nothing. I’ve spoken to his parents who can’t praise him enough. I spoke to his form tutor who says he is a model student. I’ve tried speaking to Michael again, but he is not talking about the event. Maybe I am wrong…” Lofty mused  
“I don’t know, I mean know facts are hard to find and as a scientist I should be encouraging you to find facts, but if your instincts are rarely wrong, you should trust them. Add in some of things I observed last year, I mean I know it may not be relevant. At the time I didn’t think anything of them. Social services?”  
“Won’t get involved unless there is an immediate risk. He comes from a secure home, is well fed, looked after, dressed. No signs of neglect, physical abuse, trauma etc. I tried to get in contact with an education phycologist who said they would come in and assess him, but there was a 2 month waiting period unless there was an immediate risk, and they couldn’t see it”  
“And you say Michael is intimidated?” Dom asked   
“Yes, he is. He avoids William, I mean Dylan has moved them in class, and he seems more settled next to Chelsea…”  
“It’s a tough one” Dom conceded   
“I mean students who play up, have all this support available to them, but the ones that struggle quietly, they get nothing…”  
“Could you maybe get William involved in some kind of social group with peers? I mean unknown peers one day, then known peers after and see if there is any differences?” Dom suggested “You know you could like…play football or make something”   
Lofty thought about it for a second. It would have to go past form tutors, and Lofty was certain he could get it past Hansen and the other teachers.   
“That’s a really great idea” Lofty said with a smile   
“They do happen” Said Dom with a smile   
“I am going to write a proposal now” Lofty said “Thank you”   
He said hugging Dom just as Dylan walked past   
“Thank you, that’s brilliant” Lofty said with a grin before walking quickly in the direction of his office. 

Dylan and Dom both walked down the corridor   
“How are you feeling, after Friday?” Dom enquired   
“I’m fine. Ben made sure to take me to hospital, quite surprised he didn’t sit on me to keep me in place” Dylan laminated “I didn’t want to go, but he was persistent”  
“I know, for someone so quiet he has a way of getting you to do things you wouldn’t always do.” Dom mused “I think it’s the puppy dog eyes, I mean have you seen them? Anyone would cave”  
Dylan looked at Dom nodding slightly   
“Anyway how are you class looking?” Dom asked   
“Yeah, the reports were good. Helpful. They seem to have continued to make progress which is the most important thing”  
“Good” Said Dom coming to a stop outside his classroom

Dylan continued to his room to set up for the day.   
The day continued as normal, until lunch time when Dylan received a letter to send home to William’s parents. It was sealed by Dylan knew it had come from Lofty. His suspicions were confirmed when he received an email from Lofty saying that he would be removing William for half an hour, on alternate weeks and pairing him with some other children in school. He would be developing social skills and spending time with his peers. Dylan looked at the time and noted it was right after lunch, into his form time and then 15 minutes into his science lesson. That was a lot of time to lose even if it was every 2 weeks. He decided to approach Lofty about it and found Lofty in his office, behind a pile of papers muttering   
“Mr. Chiltern” Dylan said making Ben pause in his administration. Mr. Chiltern was only reserved when Dylan was annoyed at something Lofty had done. Lofty slowly lowered the stack of papers and looked at Dylan   
“Yes?” He asked   
“Why is William attending some group to develop social skills?” Dylan asked “His social skills appear fine. It’s during form and his science period. 15 minutes a lesson, plus 5 minutes to get back. 20 minutes of a 50 minute slot Ben”  
“You said it yourself, William is a bright student, he will have no problem getting caught up” Lofty said   
“Why can’t it be done at lunch if it’s urgent?”   
“Because the first half is my lunch break, then I have lunch club to do” Lofty said “This was the only time I could fit it in”  
“Science may not be English or Maths, but it is still a compulsory subject” Dylan said   
“I spoke to Hansen and Zoe, both were on board. I have concerns about William. I am going to trial it for a few weeks, see what happens”  
“What after what happened to Michael? Michael is always disrupting my class” Dylan says   
“Well I’ve not seen anything since you’ve moved him away from William, in fact I saw him and Lottie during lunch chatting together which was good to witness”  
“You are basing this on what….fact? Come on Lofty, there are no facts here. You are basing this on an instinct”  
“A professional judgement, look I have my concerns about William, students struggling aren’t always at the bottom of the class, some of the brightest minds that achieve the highest scores struggle” Lofty defended  
“William isn’t one of them.” Dylan defended   
“Look I was speaking to Dom about last year, and he said William had odd moments when he would be in conflict with Michael, and George. George has been moved.”  
“Oh so this was Dom’s idea? What does he know? He had the form for a year. I’ve had them since year 7. I know them”  
“Dom is a fresh pair of eyes, sometimes you miss what’s right in front of you when you’re too close” Lofty answered   
“Well if his grade suffers or his parents refuse they have my support…” Dylan said leaving Lofty with that thought and just wanting to bang his head on the desk. When had things become so hard? Dylan was normally onboard with most of Lofty’s ideas. Mind you, Lofty had yet to interrupt Dyan’s lessons with his ideas, so maybe that was the issue. 

Dylan walked out the office, leaving Lofty pondering about the outcome from this. 

Dom dropped by Lofty’s office after school, bringing with him a cup of tea. Lofty smiled gratefully, sipping the hot liquid and letting it calm his racing mind.  
“So how did it go?” Dom asked   
“Dylan blew a fuse” Lofty said frustrated “It’s so hard making people understand. I mean if I could persuade Zoe and Hansen, why not Dylan?”  
“Some people are blind. William is one of Dylans’s highest achieving students, he is very bright and I think Dylan see’s himself in William” Dom said as an afterthought  
“How?” Lofty enquired confused  
“William sticks to point. He is very matter of fact. He doesn’t like to deviate. Excels in maths and science, but when it comes to English and creative subjects he can’t handle them. He is good at music, but music is math. He’s an analytical thinker, he plans things in advance, knows the facts and quotes them back at you. He got me several times last year quoting things from the rule book when I let uniform slide a little. He will make a great lawyer one day”  
“He doesn’t see things from both sides” Argued Lofty “I mean, he talked down to Michael and I’ve seen Michael when a peer has spoken down to him and he almost blew his top, William spooked him and with everything Michael has been through, he is not an easy child to scare.”  
“That wouldn’t mean a lot, I mean you spend a lot of your time focused on Michael. You do seem to worry about him” Dom said   
“I worry because he has a lot going on at home, he made some disclosures and he is vulnerable. Have you seen William with his friends though, he doesn’t have any friends on his level academically or socially. His friends include the students who are easily influenced” Lofty said   
“Maybe he needs a break from being the brightest kid in the class” Dom countered  
“And then he spends at least half his lunch time alone, like his had enough of the kids…he doesn’t even go to the library, he sits watching people. I’ve seen him when I’ve done lunch club”  
“Devil’s advocate but are you sure you are not jumping to conclusions? What do you think is wrong with him anyway?”  
“That’s the thing, I don’t know, something to do with mental health though. Look let try to this for a couple of weeks, if you are right and I see nothing I will back down, but if he needs help, even if he doesn’t realise it, I will give it to him” Lofty said   
Dom sat back and watched Lofty for a second. He liked to think he knew Lofty well, and Lofty saw things other missed. Maybe Lofty was right? Maybe Lofty was wrong? But Dom decided he was going to stay for the ride. Nothing shows I care, more than supporting someone. 

The next morning Dylan appeared at Lofty’s office door  
“2 weeks. Then if there is no further evidence to support your theory you withdraw him from the group and he returns to regular form and lessons” Dylan said  
“We’ll see” Lofty said not promising anything   
Dylan left the office and Lofty dropped his head in hands, just as Dom walked in   
“Hey, you OK?” Dom asked   
“Yeah, just a disagreement…you know how it goes. Can I help you?” Lofty said   
“Yes, I’ve noticed Michelle from my form is in your lunch club, her Mum wanted to know if you still think she needs to be there, because she is regulating her behaviour better at home”  
“Right, tomorrow…it’s Robyn’s turn to run lunch club. I will let her enjoy lunch with her peers and see how she handles it. If she can keep control of her behaviour, then that will be fine. I am on the fence about whether I think she is ready or not but I would like to give her the opportunity”  
“Brilliant and don’t worry about Dylan, I support your theory about William” Dom answered   
“Thanks, well Hansen is willing to try it, so we shall see” Lofty replied


	9. Disagreements and Friendship

2 weeks later

The day before Lofty began the sessions, it all kicked off. No one saw it coming. No one knew how they day would unfold, the drama or injuries sustained. The day dawned cool, but Lofty didn’t mind as he and Robyn arrived together to start work. They met Dom was walking towards the building, who even Robyn had admitted to Lofty last night when they were talking about things had said she could see Dom was really trying to be friends.  
Lofty and Robyn parted, Dom followed Lofty to his office. Every morning over the last few weeks, Dom had spent the first 10 minutes chatting to Lofty about things, Dylan hadn’t spoken to Lofty outside of work since their disagreement and the time away from Dylan was upsetting Lofty more than he let on.  
“He’s still not talking to me” Lofty said sitting down with thump  
“Dylan?” Dom queried  
“Yeah, sorry. It bugs me when people stop talking to me. I don’t like people being angry at me. Life is too short to be angry all the time”  
“Don’t worry. Oh I was reading an interesting article the other day about the pressure on teens and exams and they had some ideas, I mean I know exams are quite a while away, but still thinking about the future…”  
“Yes. What were they?” Lofty asked interestedly  
“Well one was therapy dogs, or having an animal day shortly before the exams, where people who have tame and calm pets bring the pets in for the students to spend time with…or another suggested a small, stress free room. We could use a small room and make a box where students can go if they are overwhelmed. It could have lights in or could have all the lights off to help students relax”  
“The animal one sounds good, but I don’t know how easy that would be to arrange, I like the idea of the dark room though, to go if you become overwhelmed. Or yell and rant after the exam if it’s too bad.” Lofty mused  
“Yeah, that would be fairly easy to arrange” Dom answered  
“Thanks, I will make a note of it.” Lofty jotted it down on his pad  
“I’m sure once Dylan see’s what you do, he will come around” Dom said trying to be civil  
“It’s Dylan, I don’t know” Lofty said “Oh did you want to do lunch today? I am popping out to get lunch today”  
“That’s a good idea. It is Friday after all” Dom said with a smile  
“Cool, well I shall meet you at 12.30?” Lofty said  
“Sounds good, right I will go and set up. See you then” Dom said as he left  
Lofty got ready for his morning of cover. He was covering year 9 first thing. He grabbed his notebook then hurried out the door, turning abruptly ran into someone. He dropped his book, scooped down to pick it up before standing up and meeting Dylan’s eyes  
“Hey, Sorry in a bit of a hurry. Year 9 maths. Were you coming to see me?” Lofty asked hopefully  
“I was coming to tell you that I had a conversation with William’s parents yesterday after school and they don’t like the idea of William missing any school, so he won’t be able to join your group hence why they haven’t returned the slip” Dylan said refusing to make eye contact with Lofty, looking just over his shoulder  
“He can join the lunch time group then, it’s an option.” Lofty said  
“I doubt he would want to be with students who are not performing to his high levels” Dylan said arrogantly making Lofty lose what little patience he had left.  
“Dylan what is your problem with my idea? Everyone is of equal value in this school, everyone deserves the same respect. Just because William is a fantastic student academically, he lacks other skills, It could be a sign of many things and we need to help him, before he gets too old to accept the help.” Lofty says  
“So what? I don’t exactly have the social skills that you do, yet I am a successful teacher. Why is it so important he has the social skills that you require? Isn’t it you who always says everybody is different?”  
“I do, it’s not just the social skills, it’s something else, something beneath the surface, I’ve seen it, Michael’s seen it, Hanssen believes it and Dom said…”  
“Dom! Seriously! When has he been involved with William?”  
“He was William’s form tutor the year you were away, he noticed things too. Things that raised concerns now he is looking back on them.” Lofty said “I don’t mean to be difficult…”  
“Well you seem to be…” Dylan argued back  
“You say to give everything a 100%. I want to give William a 100% and if we don’t work on these other areas we are not giving him 100%...”  
“All you have is your instinct. You have no facts. You have people’s opinions.” Dylan said “But that’s you all over isn’t it? Touchy, feely emotions. Not everyone needs your connection with people, your need to be liked. William is doing fine. Focus your attention of Davis who is causing trouble in my class, or Amy who won’t listen, or Michael who has trouble maker all over him, focus on someone who might actually need your help or better yet focus on yourself and stop interfering in people’s business”  
Dylan said walking away, Lofty followed not undeterred  
“I was in class last year when you were away they dissected a frog. Now every single student in that class, even the ‘tough’ boys flinched or showed some level of discomfort…William showed none of that, he was indifferent”  
“Then he is going to be a good scientist isn’t he?” Dylan answered  
“Last week 2 students started on a year 7, I stepped in before it could get bad but William, he just watched…”  
“Well maybe he was too scared to be involved?” Dylan suggested  
“He didn’t show any signs of fear, it was a look of detachment like he thought that year 7 boy deserved it, like he didn’t care. He didn’t try to get help or anything and when I intervened he was all ‘Oh I’m sorry, I was about to run and get a teacher. Even though he made no effort to move to get help. There was no compassion in his tone.” Lofty said “I mean I know you don’t exactly agree with my approach, but you’d never let someone get attacked and do nothing about would you?”  
“He apologised” Dylan said  
“He knows what to say to appease people, it’s like the child that says ‘sorry’ because he knows it’s expected of him, but he doesn’t mean it” Lofty tried  
“Look I am finished with this discussion. William is fine. His parents think so. I think so. We know him best, so go and find some other struggling student to make your project” Dylan said “Find someone else to prove your value in your school. Ben it’s not exactly a secret that funds are running low like any other school, and inclusion will be the first to be cut unless money can be found. Councils pay a lot of money for students who have additional needs, so the more students that you can find that have an ‘additional need’ the more money the school gets. Stop thinking about your job and the school and put the students first. The students who need this opportunity. The students who are going to make this school shine on academic merit.” Dylan said angrily 

He made the mistake of looking at Lofty, who stood there with a look of shock on his face, which then fell to a look of anger which Dylan didn’t think was capable of until that moment  
“Do you think…you think?” He didn’t stop, looked around and kept his voice, in an angry tone “I care about these student’s welfare. Don’t you ever say I do not. I work hard for every single child in this school regardless of how much money a child brings in. If you had one ounce of compassion and were able to observe anything around you, without being so narrow minded, you would see the support we provide to students regardless of funds. I spend hours after school, I don’t get paid. I give up half my lunch time 3 days a week without pay. I provide resources for my groups without funding. Sacha and I spend hours reading, writing reports, attending meetings, meeting parents and in addition I am educating students 5 mornings a week. Don’t talk to me about student’s welfare. I have their welfare at the forefront of my mind, do you?” Ben finished  
Dylan looked like he was about to say something  
“I have to go. I am already late.” Lofty said quickly  
Dylan sighed. He was certain he was right about William. William was going to be just fine. Lofty had no concrete evidence about his worry’s.

Lunch Time  
Dom dropped into Lofty’s office at lunch time  
“Hey are you ready…” He said before looking closely at Lofty, shoulders slumped, head over the desk. Dom didn’t think he’d seen Lofty look so upset, since, well since Dom’s reaction to the night they spent together  
“What happened?” He asked  
“Nothing…just Dylan…” Lofty said sadly  
“Again? What happened now?”  
“He doesn’t see what I see, and he doesn’t support what’s happening with William…he was…well short with me, though I guess in the end I was short with him”  
“Look Lofty, you are never short with anyone unless they’ve pushed you too far, trust me I’ve seen it and you are never unreasonable” Dom reasoned  
“Maybe Robyn’s right, I mean Dylan and I have different values, I guess I didn’t see it until we are backed in a corner” Lofty said with a sigh  
“Work and Love are different, just because you share different values at school, doesn’t mean the same in your life outside of school. Come on let’s go for lunch” Dom coaxed

Dom and Lofty left. As they walked across the playground, they were watched by Dylan out of the corridor window. Robyn appeared behind him  
“Hey, Lofty seemed kind of down today” Robyn mused “You know I was sceptical about Dom after last time, but now I don’t know, Dom seems to really care about him. He seems to want to make a mends”  
Dylan said nothing to which Robyn decided to press her point further  
“Lofty could do with someone like that, ,I mean don’t get me wrong I love him to bits as like a brother but he deserves to be happy, and I guess if he finds it with Dom, I should be pleased for him. Anyway I will see you “  
Dylan grabbed his lunch before making his way to Zoe’s office, entering without knocking to find Zoe behind the computer  
“Dylan, how can I help you?” She asked  
“I’ve had it up to here with Lofty, he is being very unreasonable” Dylan started  
“Oh why is he being unreasonable?” Zoe asked  
“I have a student in my class, who he thinks has problems and I don’t see it. William’s parents don’t think he needs any more support but Ben is insistent he does.”  
“OK, have you listened to Lofty’s reasons?” Zoe queried unbothered she had been disturbed  
“I have, but he has no evidence to base it on”  
“Dylan, Lofty works with emotions more than facts, which some people argue isn’t good, but once he has a theory he searches for the evidence to support his theory” Zoe said  
“But that’s making something fit your theory, rather than the facts making the theory” Dylan argued back  
“Has he ever been wrong?” Zoe asked “He has his own style, as since he has been here, he hasn’t done anything wrong. He has successfully put things in place for students. He has got the funding for students which is very tricky. Trust me I have seen the budget. Are you sure that it’s just about this student? I’m not blind you know, I know you like him, and I know that Dom has been spending more time with him, they were pretty close last term anyway. Are you sure that’s not clouding your professional judgement?”  
“What? Of course not.” Dylan answered  
Zoe and Dylan continued their conversation before Dylan left to prepare for his afternoon session, unaware that his life was about to change forever. 

Lofty arrived back with Dom, and Dylan once again watched them from the window, they were laughing. Dom was making Lofty laugh, Lofty was back to animatedly talking with his hands. He watched them head in the building. A few minutes later Dylan saw Dom head into his classroom to get ready for his form group. Knowing he had a few minutes Dylan decided to go and speak to Dom  
“Mr. Copeland?” Dylan queried  
“Dylan, what can I do for you?” Dom answered  
“I’ve heard that you have some concerns about William in my form and would appreciate that should you have any further concerns you come to me rather than Mr Chiltern”  
“Well, you’re hard to approach and if it’s a pastoral care issue, surely Lofty is better qualified to deal with it?” Dom said “Look Lofty has his concerns, I have concerns…”  
“Oh please, you are just trying to…what is it people say…get in his pants” Dylan said  
“What?” Dom exclaimed “No. I care about student’s welfare and I also care about Lofty. He works really hard. He leaves after you and I leave sometimes. He works hard at his job, he is good at his job.”  
“But you like Lofty” Dylan pressed  
“I enjoy his company, I don’t like seeing him upset or hurt, and well I don’t know about anything further. We are friends.”  
“You want to be more than friends though, you’re the one who trivialised his feelings last time” Dylan answered angrily  
“Sounds like you did the same this morning” Dom retorted “And he still wants to try and find a way to make it up to you, even though I don’t believe he did anything wrong. He hates conflict”  
Just then the bell went, Dylan was about to leave when Dom said something that resonated with him  
“I like Lofty, and if he was to give me the chance, I would like to have something more with him…he is unique, kind and annoyingly perfect in my eyes”  
Both staff hadn’t seen William standing there, as he had his back turned but he had heard everything, Everything he needed to know. In his mind, his plan was to be set in motion.

The final 4 chapters have been written and will be posted tomorrow! Please review so far. Thank you XX


	10. William's ultimate act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Like I said I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I hope it reads OK and it flows.

A lot happens in this chapter. This was the most difficult chapter for me to write. I do hope it makes sense. 

The afternoon session had begun by then the first students appeared, and Dylan returned to his classroom. As he went in his eyes instinctively wondered to William was sitting on his own, his partner was away for the day. He then checked the note on the desk and saw Michael’s partner was also away for the afternoon. They had partner work this afternoon, so would need to be working together.   
“Michael, when I’ve done the register, come and sit next to William, you will have to work with him today” Dylan said   
Michael looked startled   
“I can do it on my own sir” He said confidently   
“No it’s partner work” Dylan insisted  
“I honestly don’t mind doing 2 people’s jobs” Michael insisted   
“Michael you are on your last warning, do you want to stay here after school?” Dylan asked   
“No” Michael said  
He gingerly stood and moved next to William, who was sitting at desk, waiting.   
“OK so today, we are going to do an experiment. William please hand out safety goggles, and gloves. Ella please hand out beakers with water. Michael help her”  
Everyone collected the equipment, and it was all laid out on the table   
“First thing’s first, put on you gloves and glasses.” Dylan instructed everyone did  
“Right, I am going to light the Bunson burners, place the beaker gently on top. We are going to time how long it takes to boil the water. So the moment you put your beaker on, start the time”  
Dylan lit the burner’s and everyone started the clock watches   
“Now while it’s heating up, I want everyone to have a guess as to how long it will take for the water to heat up, then write down your prediction.   
Dylan watched everyone closely as they wrote down their predictions. He walked to the back of the room, when he heard a crash. He turned around and saw William and Michael’s beaker on the floor, not smashed but the water was on the floor. Dylan walked up, and William calmly said   
“Michael was trying to take the stopwatch off me, he reached over and knocked it over” William said   
Michael looked at William   
“I did knock it over. It was an accident” Michael said “But I wasn’t trying to get the stopwatch, I was trying to get my notepad”  
“Which happens to be right beside” Dylan gestured  
“Well it wasn’t just now” Michael said looking confused “Someone must have put it there”  
“Well no one could have done that. I know you don’t like science. Mr Chiltern will be along to take you out of class in a few minutes anyway” Dylan answered  
“But my notebook wasn’t there” Michael exclaimed sounding annoyed  
“William did you move Michael’s notebook” Dylan asked   
“No Mr. Keogh” William said calmly   
Just then Lofty came to the door. Michael’s eyes lit up until Lofty came over and spoke to him   
“I can’t do our session today, I have to attend a meeting. Can we reschedule tomorrow?” Lofty asked   
“But sir…” Michael began   
“Yes?” Lofty queried   
“OK” Michael said looking down at his feet  
“Look” Lofty said “If my meeting finishes early, I will come and get you OK?”   
Michael nodded and Lofty walked out of class. Michael went to sit in his chair, missed and fell on the floor. Unfortunately he managed to knock into the table behind him spilling the now boiling over the table, the girls behind him squealed and jumped back, spilling the hot water everywhere including on Michael   
“Ow” Michael said as he rolled away, thankfully he had kept his glasses on and his blazer, he quickly stripped it off  
“Michael, honestly” Dylan said   
“The chair moved Mr. Keogh” Michael stated   
“Go and stand outside, let me clean this up” Dylan said   
Michael stood up, with his coat before leaving his glasses on the table.   
Dylan cleared up the water, and finished the experiment. He wrote the results on the board. As he was writing William asked to use the toilet. Dylan allowed him to, as he walked past Michael he said something to Michael but continued on his way. When he returned again he spoke to Michael, and then all Dylan saw was Michael tackle William to the ground. Dylan was quickly over there to break it up   
“What is the meaning of this?” Dylan asked   
“I was just walking past and I said’ It’s ok about the experiment” and Michael just threw me on the floor” William answered  
“No. You called me an ignorant gay oath when you first walked past, the you called me a ‘worthless’ and a ‘cock sucker” Michael said   
“I didn’t say that” William said   
“Right Michael” Dylan said as Lofty came up the corridor. He saw the mess of the 2 boys.  
“What happened?” He asked  
“Michael just attached William” Dylan answered  
“I’m sorry, I did push him over…. But you should hear the things he has been saying all week to me, and then I just snapped” Michael said   
“Look I don’t want him back in my class for the remainder of the lesson” Said Dylan   
Lofty glared at Dylan, before turning to Michael  
“Right, my meeting was cancelled. Michael come with me. Get your bag” Lofty said   
Michael went into get his bag before coming out  
“We rewarding bad behaviour then?” Dylan asked   
“You have said that you do not wish to have him in your class, I am merely taking him to my room and we can have our session” Lofty answered   
Michael and him went off, William retuned to class. 

The lesson continued. At the end when Dylan dismissed the class, Heather the girl whose experiment had been knocked over lingered behind the class   
“Mr. Keogh” She said timidly  
“Yes Heather” Dylan answered   
“Michael knocked over the water the first time, he was reaching for his notebook, but while Michael was cursing himself, William moved the notebook next to him. Then when Michael went to sit down, William used his foot to pull the chair slightly to the left so when Michael sat down, he fell.”  
“Are you sure about this?” Dylan asked  
“Yes sir, it wasn’t Michaels fault”  
“Right, go to your next class. Thank you for telling me Heather” 

William had left by this point. Dylan decided he would wait till tomorrow to ask William what happened and prepare for his next lesson. It was only minutes later that Lofty appeared at his door,   
“Michael told me what happened. Has William gone to his next class?”   
“Yes he has. Look before you go…” Dylan began  
”I need both sides of the story…” Lofty said in a hurry  
“The girls have told me what happened, and it wasn’t Michael’s fault. I will have a word with William tomorrow” Dylan said   
“We can’t leave this till tomorrow, Michael has just put his hand in his bag to get me a book and stabbed himself on a piece of glass, there was more than one piece. Michael said he had his bag closed until the end when he got distracted picking something of the floor. So how did the glass get in the bag?”  
“You are making William sounds like…well I don’t know”  
“Dylan, I have my concerns, the way the glass was in the bag, the point was facing upwards. It’s embedded in Michael’s hand. I’ve had to ask Sacha to stay with him and called Michael’s Mum to collect him and take him to hospital to remove it”  
Dylan looked shocked at that  
“If William did put it there, then there is intent to harm. I’ve said it before Michael is not easily spooked or bothered by things, but William has him on edge about something. I intend to do a full investigation”  
“Look if you must, he is in French at the moment with Miss March…” Dylan began 

Lofty took off heading down the corridor, he took a moment to glance in Dom’s classroom (It was Dom’s planning time and saw him slumped over the desk. Thinking he’d fallen asleep Lofty looked around the empty classroom before knocking on the door, when he got no answer he went in. Dom was laying with his head on the keyboard, eyes half shut. Lofty immediately knew something was wrong  
“Dom! DOM!” He called louder hen gently moved his hand to tap Dom’s shoulder and the gentle force knocked Dom of the floor, Lofty only breaking his fall at the last minute to prevent him hitting his head, gently lowering him to the ground.  
“Dom! DYLAN!!” Lofty shouted   
Dylan who was next door came running   
“Call 999 now, Dom’s been hurt” Lofty said   
Dylan pulled out his phone and called 999. Lofty gentle lay Dom on the floor, trying to move him as little as possible.   
“Dom, come on wake up” He pleaded  
He checked Dom’s breathing, which was still there. Knowing airway took priority over everything, Lofty took a gamble and pulled him into the recovery position, he continued to monitor his breathing till help arrived. All the while he was worried about how Dom had sustained the injury. The fact that he and Dylan were only next door. Lofty hadn’t gone passed Dom’s room on his ways to Dylan’s, so hadn’t seen anything. His mind wouldn’t stop jumping back to William.  
As Lofty waited he began to feel uneasy, he felt like he wasn’t alone. He glanced around the classroom and saw nothing unusual. He waited for the paramedics, monitoring Dom’s breathing and his surroundings hoping his imagination was just running wild due to the stress. He heard a clatter in the corridor and breathed a sigh of relief when paramedics came through the door and began to treat Dom followed by Dylan and Max. He then glanced up and thought he saw movement in the corner behind a desk. Nervously he stood up  
“Ben, what happened? Do you have any idea how this happened?” Dylan asked   
Lofty raised his hand, and Dylan looked in disbelief but followed Lofty’s eyes to the desk. Dylan knew Lofty was trying to tell him something. He nodded his understanding and began to walk towards the corner, with Lofty. Behind the desk they found William, who was sitting there holding a piece of glass in his hand, alternating between pointing it at himself, then back at Dylan and Lofty.  
“William…” Dylan began “Why are you hiding behind a desk?”  
“I found Mr. Copeland. I was scared. I didn’t know what happened” William spoke and Lofty indivertibly shivered at how cold his voice sounded. It sounded so detached.   
“William, you’ve been watching Mr. Chiltern treating Mr. Copeland, surely you could have made yourself known, and that still doesn’t explain why you are holding a piece of glass” Dylan answered  
“I didn’t want to get injured, if someone came back…” William spoke   
“William…” Lofty began choosing his words carefully “What happened?”  
“I walked into the room, saw Mr. Copeland and hid” William said keeping a straight, almost emotionless face.  
“You didn’t think to call for help?” Lofty enquired   
“Why? There is nothing to be done.” William said and Lofty shivered  
Lofty hesitated for a second, controlling his emotions. He knew he couldn’t let his emotions get in the way of anything and in part he was thankful Dylan was with him. William and Dylan got on well.   
“You’ve done well, to get so far. No one knew you were here” He said   
“You did.” William answered in a monotone voice   
“Mr Keogh gave me a lecture about it, how you were going to do great things” Lofty said drawing Dylan into the conversation   
“I defended you to Mr. Chiltern, you have a lot of potential William.” Dylan began   
“But it takes a lot of knowledge to make Mr. Keogh believe something, he has a lot of faith in you”  
“Yes, well Mr. Copeland didn’t feel the same way” William answered as the paramedics left the classroom “He got what he deserved.”  
“What do you mean by that?” Lofty asked curiously   
“He tried to discredit me, he was useless last year. Always interfering in my business. He looked at me and I knew…”  
“Knew what William?” Dylan asked  
“Knew he knew what I had done, I knew you were both looking into me…why did you do it? Why couldn’t you have just left me alone this year? My GCSE’s are ruined!”  
“Why are they ruined?” Lofty asked   
“They just are” William refusing to divulge further information  
“My only question is, why are you holding that piece of glass?” Lofty said  
“I had to protect myself, I mean anyone could try to hurt me.” William said with disinterest  
“What is your plan for the glass in your hand?” Lofty asked   
“I don’t know, I could maybe hurt someone or myself” He waved it in front of the teachers like it was nothing important. Lofty was weighing up his options,   
“What would you like us to do William?” He asked   
William turned his eyes on Lofty   
“See Dylan believed me, but you, you knew didn’t you? I can respect you for that” William said before turning his eyes to Dylan “But you were too blinded by your own need to have a top student. To prove yourself again this year.”   
“Put it down and let us talk” Dylan tried again

Just then the police came through the door, distracting the teachers and startling William, Lofty looked away but saw movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned quickly and tackled Dylan out of the way. The police were able to apprehend William quickly, narrowly avoiding the two teachers. Dylan was struggling to breath under Lofty, and as Lofty got up Dylan noticed blood coming from Lofty’s shoulder  
“Lofty, let’s get you up” Dylan helped Lofty stand. Lofty stood a little shakey on his feet, Dylan stood on his good side, and gentle sat him on a chair before looking at his shoulder. It looked like a gash, nothing appeared to be embedded thankfully. Dylan grabbed the first aid kit and applied a dressing over it, before helping Lofty up. Hanssen had come to the classroom at this point, and informed that William would have a teacher go with him and Dylan was to get Lofty to hospital. Dylan and Lofty sat in the taxi, Lofty was exhausted and lay his head on Dylan’s shoulder, Dylan kept still not wanting to jar the injury. When they got to the hospital it was treated efficiently and quickly. Lofty was sporting a bandage afterwards over the gash, which thankfully hadn’t been deep. During the majority of the time Dylan and Lofty hadn’t spoken, both appeared to be in shock at what they had just witnessed. Lofty spoke up quietly “I need to see Dom”   
He said before getting up after being discharged and heading to the ED reception.   
Dylan watched Lofty away, and he knew in that second, in that day even that Dom had won. Lofty loved Dom. 

AN: I honestly have no idea what is up with William, I had many things on the mind as I wrote this and owing to his age, I didn’t want to pin a label on it.


	11. The truth and conclusions

Waiting Game 

Lofty waited at the hospital, after being treated for his injury. Dylan had offered to stay but Lofty had declined. Dylan left with an awkward pat on Lofty's arm. Zosia appeared, followed by an older woman with blonde hair who looked oddly familiar for some reason. 

"Lofty?" Zosia said “You OK?”  
"Oh Lofty! How great to meet you! Dazzle's told me all about you. I'm his Mum Carol" She said holding out her hand  
"Carol. Yes. Dazzle?" Lofty said looking confused   
"Oh sorry Darren... Oh no it’s Dom isn’t it?" She said with a smile  
Zosia smiled despite the situation at Carol’s slip up  
"Have you heard anything!?" She asked  
"No..." Lofty began before a doctor appeared  
"Dom Copeland?" He asked  
Carol stood up, as did Zosia and Lofty  
"Can you come to the family room for a minute?"  
They did as instructed and sat in the room  
"Is it OK to talk about Dominic condition in front of all of you?"  
Carol nodded  
"Dom has a concussion, we are waiting for the swelling to go down before we can further assess the damage, however after an initial assessment and initial scans we can identify that he has some damage to the optical nerve in the left side of his head, and the left frontal part of the brain, called the Broca which affects speech and communication. We don't know the extent of this injury until he wakes up about how much this will affect both his sight and his communication."  
"Can I see him?" Carol asked  
"He is heavily sedated. We are waiting for the swelling to go before we can inspect the damage but of course family are welcome"  
Carol and Zosia went in first followed by Lofty. Carol sat beside Dom  
"Do you know what happened?" Carol asked  
"Not exactly. We need to speak to several people and see what Dom remembers when he wakes up." Lofty answered "No doubt the police are going to want to, talk with him."  
"Poor Dazzle" Carol said sadly taking his hand, before looking at Lofty "So Lofty tell me about yourself, Dazzle says you work with children who have problems"  
"Something like that. I try to support teens during difficult stages by being a listening ear and trying to put strategies in place to support them."  
"Well Dazzle says you are very good at your job, very patient. Mind you to put up with him you have to be" Carol said as an afterthought  
"It's never a chore or bother" Lofty answered  
"Oh you are a sweety, no wonder he likes you" She said "Zosia how have you been?"  
"I've been fine thanks" She answered  
Carol nodded before turning to Lofty  
"You staying around a bit?" She asked  
"Yeah" Lofty said with a smile “I mean if that’s OK?”  
"Good, Good. Dazzle needs someone sensible. Hate what his previous partner did. Awful. Mind you I didn't like the man, and my instincts are never wrong. I like you though, you'll be around a while I know"  
Carol seemed to go off into her own world, just holding Dom's hand. Lofty's phone went off an hour later. He answered it, apologising that he had to go into school to sort out some paperwork. Zosia promised to message him if anything changed.

Lofty arrived back to find Dom's classroom cornered off with crime tape, and Dylan in his classroom chatting to Hanssen.  
"Ben" Dylan greeted  
"Mr Chiltern, how is Mr. Copeland?" Mr Hansen asked  
"His still under. They don't know much else." Lofty said  
"You seem to be fearing OK, Can you tell me what happened?" Hanssen said  
"In a nut shell. Something happened in Dylan's class, which meant Micheal was excluded from Dylan’s class so I took him to my office. Broken glass ended up in Michael's bag somehow, though Michael has no idea how. When he reached down into his bag. He stabbed himself. I dealt with that. Went to see if William knew anything about it. William had left Dylan's class at this point. I talked to Dylan about my concerns, though I had no proof, I suspected it was William. He heard something from some students about the incident that had got Michael excluded from Dylan’s class. I went to find William in Zosia's class and walked past Dom's classroom. Thought he'd fallen asleep. Went to check. He wasn't conscious. I treated him... "  
" Did you not know William was in the classroom? " Hanssen questioned  
" Not until I was done treating Dom, he was well hidden. When I moved out the way from Dom I noticed movement. Dylan and I tried to talk him down, I had a feeling it wouldn't work, the police came in, I don’t know who called them, Dylan turned his head, I saw William out of the corner of my eye, ran towards Dylan and I tackled him. I had a minor injury but considering the alternative outcome, it was an educated risk."  
" William, what happened about the group you were going to run with him? Had it been put in place?" Mr Hansen asked  
" William’s parents refused it, and refused to discuss the matter with me" Lofty said "I was going to call this afternoon to talk about the lunch time group but obviously all this happened before I had a chance"   
"Has everything been documented?" Hansen asked   
"Yes, reports, agency's I contacted with concerns, staff feedback, emails filed. Everything is there to show we did what we could" Lofty said “I wrote up my side of the incident at the hospital”   
"Good. They will be looking into this. A full investigation will need to be conducted and we will need to speak to Mr. Copeland when he wakes up. What did you see that gave you concern?" Mr Hanssen asked Lofty interestedly  
"Well the biggest thing I noted was lack of social skills, but his bright so I initially had the idea of him being on the ASD spectrum. I noticed when he was in form or when a teacher would talk to him, he was very sensible and reserved. Making sure the teachers saw the good things. It was at lunch a few weeks ago when Max had to break up a fight, I watched him looking on. When I asked him why he didn't get help, he said did but he said he couldn't find any. He hadn't moved the entire time. Max had intervened before I would be down there. All the teachers say he is a model student who gets on with his work, but he doesn't have friends and the people he hangs around to, aren't actually his friends. When I asked them and when I see him in the playground, he hangs around with people but doesn't actually socialise with them, he seems to spend a lot of time watching them. Last year when William was in Dom's class, Dom noticed he had a short temper, especially at the beginning when Dom kept getting names wrong, however Dom put that down to his academia and his need for perfection. Dom gave William a B plus on a paper and William begged him to change it, he was so annoyed when Dom refused that he kicked over the stall but appeared to calm down very quickly afterwards, but Dom said he kept getting glared at for the remainder of the week, and then William was ultra polite. Dom had documented it. But it was things that happened so far apart we didn't think they were connected." Lofty continued  
"He was a different pupil with me" Dylan said  
"That's what I mean. For some reason Dom bothered him, Dom had 3 incidents involving him throughout the year but they were so distant, and no one else was having problems we didn't put it together till this year when he returned to Dylan's form"  
"Yet Dylan has reported no concerns" Hanssen said   
"I'm not surprised" Lofty said "William is very manipulative, he will show a different side to Dylan. Dylan believed what he saw. To be honest I only started suspecting something when I was talking to Michael. I've known Michael since he has started and while he has a tricky home life and some problems however he is unfailingly honest. He tells it like he is. He was really rattled by William, and if you knew what his previous schooling and home life was, you’d know he is a not a young man to be easily bothered by people"  
"So in your opinion Mr. Chiltern, could the school have done more to prevent this happening?"  
Lofty thought for a second   
"I don't believe the school could have done more, however I believe the outside agencies could have reacted to my concerns quicker, and William’s parents could have listened to my concerns instead of just brushing me off like I didn't know what I was on about, but if they have this view of William that he displayed to Dylan, that can hardly be their fault. I don't pretend to be am expert, and I wouldn’t want to make an official diagnosis due to his age and I think I have only seen a snap shot"  
"Well, I think that settles everything. We will of course need all the documents, and evidence to support your theory. Thank you for your candour Mr Keogh." Hanssen left and Dylan looked at Lofty   
"Why didn't you tell him about our disagreement?" Dylan queried   
"William showed no signs of his behaviour towards you, while I wished you had listened to what I was telling you, you are not accountable." Lofty said "Paperwork, then I am heading back to see Dom"   
"Has he woken yet?" Dylan asked   
"No they want to keep him under for a little longer till the swelling goes down."  
Lofty went off to write up everything and gathered all the evidence together. He dropped it off in Hanssen office   
"Mr. Chiltern" He called   
"Yes" He answered   
"I wish the circumstances had been different, I’m sure an evaluation will be done, but I was very impressed with your observations and attention to detail"  
“It’s just things I’ve read online, like I said I some conditions are quite obvious, but his ticks a lot of different boxes” Lofty said   
"But you were the only one who put the pieces together to make complete the puzzle, so no matter what the diagnoses is, you knew something wasn't right and tried to get help put in place. You should trust your intuition more. I find it doesn't often lead you astray. Please pass on my regards to Mr. Copeland"  
"Sure sir" Lofty said with a nod 

Lofty left and headed back to the hospital  
Carol met him outside   
"They aren't going to wake him till tomorrow, you may as well go home and have a sleep. Zosia's gone home. She will be back in the afternoon" Carol said  
"OK," Lofty said  
"Lofty?" Carol called out  
"Yes?" He enquired  
"I know he can be a tough to crack Dazzle, but well he's worked hard to get where he is now, I don't know what's going to happen in the future...but he'll need someone there." Carol finished uncertainly  
"Dom...we made some mistakes but I trust him, he has offered me support, and I want to be there for him" Lofty reassured her  
"Whatever the changes?" Carol spoke quietly "He may not be, well that 'Dom' anymore"  
"Whatever the change, and to be honest he will always be Dom" Lofty said with a smile “Nothing can change that”  
"You’re a good egg Lofty. See you tomorrow"  
Lofty left the hospital and headed home. The hospital was only a short walk from his house.   
Robyn was waiting for him with a dinner, drink and Charlotte was in bed  
'Oh thank god you are OK." She said embracing him  
"Yeah it's been a long day" He answered returning the hug  
"Sit and eat" Robyn said plonking the plate in front of Lofty who smiled gratefully  
"Thanks" He said not realising how hungry he was  
"So..." Robyn prompted  
"So what?" Lofty asked  
"I won't ask you about William, I heard you did a good job though. How's Dom?"  
"Still sedated. Concussion. They are bringing him out of it tomorrow they hope"  
"He was lucky he was found so quickly." Robyn said "What happened with Dylan?"  
"He took me to hospital, then went back to school. We spoke to Hansen then nothing. I'm really worried about Dom" Lofty said pushing half his meal aside  
"You did everything you could" Robyn consoled him  
"I wish... I don't know what I wish" Lofty said with a sigh  
"I heard you and Dylan arguing the other day" Robyn said "Was it about William?"   
"He put on an act in front of Dylan, and Dylan well fell for it. I knew something was off. I've always been told to trust me instinct’s but he didn't trust mine, he needs facts" Lofty said "And in any relationship, trust is vital"   
"True, but do you think he trusts you personally?” Robyn asked   
“It doesn’t matter to me if he does, to me you have to trust me in my profession and in my personal life. One can’t exist without the other”  
“So are you sticking with your choice?” Robyn asked   
"I knew before this, today's events sealed it, but I am not telling you until I tell them" Lofty said   
"You are such a spoil sport" Robyn said with an indignant sound  
“However this letter was written 2 days ago, in this envelope is the name of who I choose, when I tell them, I will message you and you will be the first to know” Lofty compromised handing over the envelope 

Next Day

Lofty went into work as normal, trying to muster up the energy. He worked his way through the day, covering Dom's class first thing until the supply came in. Dom's class were some of his favourite classes, so he didn’t mind. He updated the supply on everything before returning to his cover duties. When it was lunch time Robyn found him hunched over his lunch.   
"You seeing Dom today?" Robyn asked   
"Yeah, Zosia's got PPA this afternoon and I've got planning. I've already cleared it with Hanssen."  
"Well wish him well" Robyn said   
Dylan came in just then and looked between Robyn and Lofty nervously  
"Ben, can I have a word?" He asked   
Lofty nodded and got up  
"Needs to be quick. I'm off to see Dom" Lofty answered   
"Of course, um...I'm sorry" Dylan said  
"Why are you sorry? You couldn't have known" Lofty said trying not to look directly at Dylan  
"I should have trusted you, I was just... Well trying to make everything... Right" Dylan said   
"I wish you had, but I doubt you could have changed the outcome" Lofty said "Look I've got to go, but we’ll speak soon OK, I need to make sure Dom’s better"  
Lofty said picking up his things  
"Zosia will be waiting"  
Dylan watched Lofty leave, while he knew it was unprofessional, he knew Lofty was upset and this would run into their personal lives. It was one of the problems when you fell for your colleagues, a risk that your professional and personal life would overlap. Lofty felt things more than others. Dylan wasn't naive enough to think he stood a chance now with Lofty, and the more he thought about, the more he thought he didn’t deserve a chance. He walked to his office, and thought back to the beginning of the year, how excited Lofty was at seeing him, and how a little bubble of hope had floated into his mind, that bubble of optimism. He hadn't realised how much he had missed those cheerful smiles, warm eyes and Lofty's passion for his job, about how every student in Lofty’s care mattered to him. Now he was left thinking that despite what Lofty had said, about him not knowing, maybe he should have known? Maybe he was so focused on making sure he got his star student through the year, who reminded Dylan of himself, he felt he had been blinded by that now. Lofty may forgive, but he wouldn't forget. Trust to Lofty was one of his fundamental values.


	12. Lofty's choice

"Hey Lofty" Carol said with a smile "Zosia great to see you. They brought him out about 30 minutes ago. They've begun doing tests so all we can do is wait"  
Zosia and Lofty both sat next to Carol. Lofty pulled out some notes to annotate. After another 30 minutes the doctor appeared  
"Right, can I speak here or do you wish to speak alone Mrs. Copeland?"  
"No, I'm sure he won't mind" Carol said  
"Well his sight in his left eye is very limited, we’ve established he can see blurred colours but nothing else. His right eye however appears to be OK. He is able to move all his limbs, however is struggling to hold his right arm up for any long lengths of time. That should return with physio and his fine motor skills have been affected, though should be back on form within the next 6 weeks. His speech is a bit delayed, though I am hoping that is also short term. He knows the basics but isn't able to reveal what happened or how he ended up in hospital. Again that should be temporary. He is ready to see people now though” The doctor finished  
Carol went first and embraced her son, who had a patch over one eye.  
"Hey your friends were waiting" She said moving away so Dom could see who was behind her.  
Zosia smiled and hugged him, Lofty did the same.  
"Hey..." He answered "Lofty... I'm surprised"  
"Yeah? Well I had to check up on you. Your tutor group send their regards and may have planned to swap names for the new supply, but I didn't tell you that" Lofty said making Dom smile  
"No... Surprise" Dom answered  
Carol started chatting away and Lofty listened politely.  
"Oh Zosia, did you bring his clothes?" Carol asked  
"No I forgot" Zosia answered looking at Dom for a minute  
"No worries. We'll go and get them now, leave you in Lofty's care Dazzle"  
Carol and Zosia left leaving Lofty and Dom alone.  
"You OK?" Dom asked reaching out to touch Lofty's hand  
"Yeah, just relieved your OK. You had me worried" Lofty said  
"Mum said you... found me" Dom asked  
"I was. I'd thought you'd fallen asleep at first" Lofty confessed  
"No" Dom settled on  
Dom then flinched when he moved slightly and squeezed Lofty's hand  
"Do you need more pain relief?" Lofty asked concerned  
"No, sorry. Head if move fast" Dom answered releasing Lofty's hand, though gently rubbing it lightly  
"Did anyone else get hurt?" Dom asked noticing the dressing on Lofty's arm  
"I got scratched, Michael got hurt before you I think. But nothing as serious as you, do you remember what happened?" Lofty asked  
"Marking, then someone and then nothing" Dom answered confused  
"That's to be expected apparently" Lofty said  
Dom paused for a second  
"I don't.. Know...What I will do" Dom said  
"What with work?" Lofty asked  
"Hmm... I mean 1 eyed...teacher...plus hand problems... Speech" Dom said  
"The doctor says that with rest you will most likely recover from all of that, and if you do physio, your arm and hand movement will improve, and your speech. You can still teach. You are still the same teacher Dom" Lofty consoled  
"It's just... Time" Dom said  
"Exactly" Lofty answered running a hand through his hair unconsciously making Dom smile  
"What.. Will... happen...next" Dom asked  
"You'll get to go home, rest and be back doing a job you love, if you want to that is" Lofty answered  
"No, about... Us" Dom questioned  
Lofty looked at their joined hands before he heard the door open. Just then Zosia walked in with Carol.  
"Hi lovely's" Carol said as Dom quickly let go of Lofty's hand.  
"Mum..." Dom said  
"Now don't worry Dazzle, I have it all here. Zosia helped me chose it so if it’s wrong, blame her. How you feeling?"  
"OK" Dom answered  
" 'as he been good Lofty? He can be tricky when he' s sick!"  
"We've been fine Carol" Lofty said with a smile  
"Oh the police are coming tomorrow to take a statement."  
"I don't remember much" Dom said  
"Well you may do tomorrow." Carol answered

3 days later and Dom was chatting to his Mum 

"That Lofty seems to have a soft spot for you" She said  
"He's like that with everyone" Dom said with a sigh  
"Doubt he holds people's hands like he held yours. Since Isaac...have you thought about giving it ago?" Carol enquired “He’d be a good choice”  
"Not going to want damaged goods" Dom said bitterly  
"Oh he doesn't appear to be the type to care. He is kind. You talk about him when you email or message" Carol continued  
"I don't want his pity" Dom answered  
"You are a tough one to please, I doubt he would pity you." Carol consoled  
"He's like... A puppy" Dom said  
Just at that moment a knock came at the door  
"Oh Lofty, lovely to see you again. You've been more than Zosia" Carol observed  
"It's on my route home" Lofty answered with a smile "But I do have an ulterior motive. Your form asked me bring you this card, and they got you a gift" Lofty said appearing with a large card and a balloon tied to a snack basket.  
Dom smiled  
"Hanssen told them you were unwell" Lofty explained  
"Oh love them" Replied Carol  
"And I've got to go...." Lofty said "I will stop by and see you soon"  
Lofty heard his phone ring  
"Dylan, yes I'm on my way. Have some patience" Lofty said waving one last time before walking away. Dom glared as best he could at the door were Lofty had just stopped  
"Oh was that..." Carol began  
"The other guy" Dom answered  
"Oh, well he can have friends can't he?" Carol said  
"Think they are more than friends" Dom answered  
"Have you asked Lofty?" Carol asked  
"Of course not" Dom grumbled  
"Then don't jump to conclusions" Carol lectured

Lofty appeared every day for a brief time with a smile and a few kind words, until a week later when Dom was ready to go home. After much disagreement Carol had opted to stay at Dom's until he had recovered much to Dom's annoyance, though it was better than going to Carol’s. He'd been at home a couple of days, his Mum driving him mad. He really did just want to get on and do his own thing. The damage to his arm hadn't been as bad as the doctor thought, and with regular home physical therapy he should be fine. Even his voice was better, he could form the sentences. The only thing that still bothered him was his eye. That wouldn't get any better and was starting to annoy him. Carol had to go out one evening, after ensuring Dom was OK. Dom sat in his flat, alone. After all his Mum's fussing, he found the place incredibly quiet. He put some TV on low in the background and started to move around his flat. He heard a knocking on the door and went to answer it. 

It had been raining on and off all evening and their stood a very wet Lofty.  
"Hey Dom" Lofty said trying to suppress a shudder "Love the glasses"  
"Lofty, what are you.... Get in" He said shutting the door "Stay, let me grab you some dry clothes before you freeze to death"  
Dom moved to his room and grabbed some joggers and a jumper tossing them at Lofty.  
Lofty smiled gratefully before going into the bathroom to change, leaving his backpack by the door. He came out warm and cosy.  
"Robyn has the car, hence I took the bus" Lofty with a smile  
"Well it’s good to see you. Thought Mum might have sent you to check up on me. Had to practically shove her out the door" Dom said with a smile  
"I never need an excuse to see you" Lofty said with a nervous smile picking up his bag by the door  
"Do you want a drink" Dom asked  
"Yeah, hot drink would be great" Lofty answered making Dom smile.  
Lofty didn't hover around Dom, but went to sit on the sofa. Dom made the drink without mishap though asked Lofty to carry it over. Lofty did and they both sat on the sofa  
"Thanks" Dom said  
"For?" Lofty asked  
"Everything" Dom said with a shrug "I mean finding me, treating me, visiting me in hospital, letting me make you a cup of tea without hovering... Mums been doing that a lot. I mean, I know I can't see and I need to wear glasses, but still I can do things on my own. I need to learn to be independently"  
"Think your Mums just protective. Trust me it's a good thing. My mum, well when I was young she was too busy working and now both she and Dad pretty much pretend I don't exist."  
"Oh that's terrible" Dom said  
"It's the way it is. I have my own family though, Robyn, Gran and Dylan. I'm good" Lofty said with a smile  
Dom went a little quiet at that point, and Lofty looked at him concerned.  
"Thank you, for believing me and helping me with William" Lofty said "It was really helpful"  
"No worries. You were right though" Dom said with a sad smile  
"I don't know what the final diagnoses will be, but it was nice to have some back up and support. I think that was why Hansen got onboard" Lofty said with a small smile  
"You do a remarkable job, I've said it before" Said Dom “I will continue to say it”  
"Like I said it back to you, you are a remarkable teacher. I've watched you and you get them. You are young enough to understand them, but old enough to have the respect. Your form made that completely off their own backs, and they each contributed a small amount of money to buy you the balloon" Lofty said  
"They are a sweet group. I kinda miss them to be honest. But I've been told to allow at least 2 more weeks of physio and adjusting to my situation" Dom said with a half smile  
"You will be back soon" Lofty consoled him  
"Look before all this, I..I Know my sight loss isn't ideal, but I still... Well feel the same way about you, and I don't know where I stand with Dylan" Lofty said  
"Recently, things have been put into prospective. I mean a love Dylan"  
Dom looked away but Lofty gently took his hand  
"but as more of a slightly crazy brother like family rather than a partner."  
Dom looked at Lofty hopefully  
"This" He says pointing to himself and his injuries "changes everything"  
"Not to me" Lofty consoled  
"You really want to give it ago?" Dom said  
"I care about you, and it feels different from Robyn and Dylan. I love being around you, I don't like if I haven't heard from you, when your around everything just feels better... It’s hard to explain" Lofty said  
"I feel the same about you" Dom said "I think I've liked you since before the wedding, I just got a bit worried, with me being your first"  
Lofty interlocked his fingers with Dom's, making sure to lean in on Dom's good side met his lips in a soft, gentle kiss.  
"You don't need to worry" He reassured Dom  
"How do I know this isn't for pity?" Dom said  
Lofty pulled out the letter. It was dated 2 days before the accident. Dom opened it confused, as it was addressed to Robyn  
"Robyn wanted to know who it was, I said I would tell her once I told that person, then we'll disaster happened. She thought you might need some persuasion” Lofty said  
Dom opened the letter

Hi Robyn, 

I choose Dom. 

Love Lofty 

Xxx

"You are such a dork" He said with a laugh  
"But you will date a dork right?" Lofty asked  
"Only if that dorks you” Dom continued smiling at Lofty “I’m glad, I really regretted letting you go that night, you know. I am so glad you gave us a second chance”  
“I trust you, unequivocally. Trust is so important to me. In both work and life” Lofty said with a smile. Dom leaned into Lofty and kissed him gently, savouring the moment. 

Both Lofty and Dom knew there were hard times ahead, struggles to be beaten, things to be challenged but just for now they were content and happy. That night Dom insisted Lofty stay over and they retired early to Dom’s room. Carol unsuspectingly walked in to check on in the night and was surprised to find Dom wasn’t alone. But she was happy. She knew Lofty was a good egg.


End file.
